The Reason I Dare Take A Breath
by Aurora Marie Hart
Summary: Y6. ORIGINALLY Turn Off the Lights and Turn Off the Shyness Hermione's been experiencing some odd things lately. Her Best Friend is just one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

**So it had begun. Those were the exact thoughts that ran through her head once she arrived home in the suburbs of London. The home where she felt the safest when growing up as a child. A bully was bothering you? Run home. If it was raining and you were currently being drenched? Run home. **

**Now though? **

**No. Home, as much as she loved it, did not feel safe. She could do nothing. Perhaps she would wait day by day with this ever-growing knot in her stomach, until eventually she either exploded or it happened. The real antagonizing question was: "What was the it?" Dumbledore said her house would be watched and guarded. Somehow, they only made her more nervous. **

**She sighed once more, and continued staring outside her window at the front of the house. She touched her chest gently, wincing slightly at its tenderness. The thought of having this mark on her chest began to rile her up. **

**And a riled up Hermione Granger wasn't very good. **

**She had been watching outside for any movement for the last three hours and twenty-three minutes. Not fun when being hypnotized. Crooshanks, her watch-cat, seemed undisturbed by the tension that seemed to fill his masters. She sighed. Here came her logic. **

**Crooshanks, being half a magical animal, was completely content and unaware. Usually, if something wasn't going to good or he had a strange feeling, he would be pacing like she would be. It put her at ease, and she hoped her half-kneezle was right. **

**Her thoughts drifted back to Harry and Ron. Poor Harry! The only figure that acted like a father to him had perished behind the mysterious veil. She saw the look in Harry's eyes. The look of absolute sadness. The look of heartbreak. It killed her to see him that miserable. She had resolved to find the resolution (like always) to this ever-growing madness that corrupted the Wizarding World. **

**Hermione walked back to her bed, before slipping under the covers carefully. Bless muggles for air conditioning. She could only imagine how hot and humid it was outside. Her scar had an eerie glow to it. It wasn't bright like the nightlights she used to have in her room when she was young. It just _looked_ like magic. She sighed and closed her eyes. **

**Little did she know, her life would never be the same the moment her eyelids shut gently. **

**_It was dark, extremely dark. She looked around at her environment, her eyes glancing quickening left and right. She noticed a tall and gloomy house. It seemed familiar to her. She couldn't quite place it. It was night for sure, and there was a calm breeze blowing. It was almost comforting. Almost._ **

**_She walked aimlessly until she found a group of all too noticeable people. The black hoods that adorned their bodies stood up to the void sky. Their masks of evil hid their faces from each other. The horrid man that took the happiness out of everything stood at the center addressing them. She crept closer, her silent footsteps informing no one of her presence. She hid behind a large tree that surround the clearing where the house was located._ **

**_"My friends! My allies! My brothers!" He began, his red gleaming eyes peering around at the group. "I am ashamed! Ashamed! So ashamed of your performances at the Ministry. The only one who may have been slightly acceptable was our dear Bella. If you would?" He said, staring at the wretched woman. She stepped from the circle graciously, and kneeled before Voldemort._ **

**_"My Lord," she said, her voice cracking. He took off her mask and looked deeply into her eyes._ **

**_"What of your husband?" He asked quietly. Hermione cringed inwardly. He was talking to her like…an equal? Hermione nearly choked when the next thought came through her mind?_ **

**_Lover?_ **

**_Could he even...?_ **

**_She shivered in disgust and continued watching._ **

**_"He is dead My Lord. Taken care of," she replied. Her voice was softer to. Hermione thought she was about to vomit._ **

**_"Excellent," he whispered. "You may be seated over there, for no harm shall come to you." She walked next to his "throne" and sat beside it. He looked to the rest of his followers and sneered. "Tonight, we shall commence with our original plans. Lucius!" He bellowed._ **

**_Malfoy stood and walked gracefully over to the Dark Lord. "Yes My Lord?"_ **

**_"Gather your men in approximately fifteen minutes. Here is the address," he said, giving Malfoy a slip of paper. Lucius bowed and resumed his previous position._ **

_**"As I was saying. Tonight, we shall strike the great Harry Potter. Oh, I do not mean physically. No, no. We are going to hit a bit farther from home actually. Tonight will be the murders of the mudblood and Potter's sidekick, Hermione Granger!" **_

**_Hermione, now fully aware gasped. What the hell was going on? She had to wake up had to escape. Voldemort was about to continue but then he stopped. He closed his eyes, his lids moving frantically. That's when she felt a slight pressure in her head. She fought it roughly sending him away, and wrenching her eyes open. The last thing she saw were the gleaming red eyes of the Dark Lord._ **

**She nearly jumped out of bed when she regained consciousness. Now she was extremely nervous. Was it going to happen for real? She grabbed her wand and ran to the window. She waited. And waited. And waited. She glanced at one end of the street and then to the other. **

**When she glanced back at the far end at the street she screamed. There they were. Twenty death eaters were heading towards her house. She looked to the other side and saw twenty more death eaters causing destruction. They stopped at each house and began setting them a flame. She ran from the window and ran into her parents' room. **

**The dark and large luxurious room of her parents was silent, as if nothing was going on. Her father's gentle snores engulfed the room. His arms were wrapped tightly around his mother, whose soft features could be noticed from the doorway. She took a deep breath and ran over to their bed. **

**"Lumos!" The giant room immediately lit up. **

**"Mum! Dad! Get up now!" She whispered fiercely. They began to stir, and she began to shake them. **

**"What's wrong sweetheart?" Her father asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. **

**"We've got a major problem. Throw on some shoes now! Quickly!" She urged. They jumped out of bed (well as best as possible) and put on their slippers. **

**"Do you mind explaining what the -" her mother began but a humongous BANG! was heard from the end of the block. Her mother glanced confusingly at her father. "Why is your wand-" **

**"No time Mum!" She cried. "There are Death Eaters attacking our block. And they're coming for us! Remember, the terrorists I told you about!" **

**Her parents became deathly pale. Her mother clasped onto her father tightly.**

**"What are we going to do?" Her father asked, a look of rage on his face. **

**"We must not be seen. We are going to hide, understand?" Her parents nodded. "Crooshanks!" She cried. The cat came running in, its face now holding a look of dread. "Do you trust me?" She asked her parents they nodded. Hermione casted a Disillusionment Charm on both of her parents. They gasped and she shushed them. **

**"Don't let go of each others hands, all right?" They both whispered a soft **

**"yes." **

**"Are we going to loose everything?" Her mum asked quietly. Hermione sighed and nodded a yes. **

**"As long as we have each other, nothing matters." **

**The screams of her neighbors reached her ears as the laughter of their tormenters neared more rapidly. What the hell was she going to do? She had gotten her family into this mess by going to Hogwarts. She had to get them out. **

"**Follow me," she said, as ideas flashed through her mind. They ran down the stairs to the main floor, the glow of the fires set reaching their eyes. The death eaters had were just five houses away. An idea sprung to her head.**

"**Accio paper! Accio pen!" She said quickly. Paper and pen flew into her open hands. She began writing furiously, her parents looking curiously.**

"**What are you writing?"**

"**A fake note. Read."**

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Your father and I left for the conference this afternoon. We won't be home for the rest of the summer. Have fun at Shelly's!**_

_**Love Mum and Dad**_

"**What's this supposed to do?" Her father asked. Hermione smiled smugly, despite their predicament.**

"**It's a diversion. They'll think no one is home." **

**Her mother affectionately replied," so clever."**

**Hermione then led her parents into the basement. "C'mon. C'mon," she said urgently. They walked deep into their basement, considering their house was rather large. After finally reaching the computer room, they stopped to breathe.**

"**What now?" Her father asked. Hermione sighed and looked at the windows. They could easily climb through them, yes. But what if they crawled out to the Death Eaters? No.**

"**Point me," she said. **

"**What?" Her mother asked her. Hermione waved them off and looked down at her wand. It pointed north in the direction they came. She looked around, her eyes calculating. If they were attacking the block from the east and the west, then that meant they were south and at the back of the house.**

"**Ok, we're at the back of the house. They might surround the house, but if we get out now, the chance is less. We're going to crawl through the window and out into the backyard. We're going to hide in the farthest corner by the shed. They cannot see you, but they can see me. I want you guys to get to safely first. Understand?"**

"**But Hermione, you're our daughter! We're supposed to protect you!" Her mum cried, her eyes welling with tears.**

"**This time Mum, you can't. This gets personal too. Look we'll be fine. Let's go," she said. **

**Her invisible father helped both girls through the window. Hermione went first, and let Crooshanks out. "Crooshanks," she whispered. The cat looked in her direction. "If you sense anybody, stop." The cat gave somewhat of a nod, as always, and began leading them through the backyard. From a distance, Hermione could tell many of the houses were nearly burnt to the ground. The amount of people that died on her behalf suddenly hit her. She had to do something.**

"**Damn Gryffindor bravery," she muttered. They reached where the shed that was farthest from the house. Hermione looked at her parents sadly. "I am going to put an anti-flame charm on the shed so they don't put it on fire. Then, I'm going to put an illusion on it, so they won't even know where it is. Please trust me and do not leave? Only leave once I come for you. I want you to ask me when I lost my first tooth so we can both verify each other. I love you both; know that. If anything happens, do not leave until someone from the Order arrives. I'm going to leave you with enough food for a month. Ok?"**

**She felt two invisible people hug her tightly, while invisible tears landed on top of her hair.**

"**We love you too."**

**Hermione nodded and ushered them inside the shed. The dark mark was sent up into the dark sky, illuminating it with its ugly green light. Hermione conjured bundles of food at a rapid rate, and proceeded to set up the illusion and charms.**

**After her parents were taken care of, she crept along the fence. She stood in the shadows, praying to whatever Supreme Being to keep them all safe from harm. Their evil laughter rose, as they were right outside her house.**

"**That little bitch put wards up!" One man cried. She moved along the fence, still in the darkness.**

"**Well, we shall get through them. She's only sixteen," the voice of Lucius Malfoy rang through her. She was about to charge for revenge, when her logic came into play. _Revenge against forty death eaters will get you nowhere Hermione_. She crept back towards the fence. "_Where the hell is the-"_**

"**Shh," a soft voice whispered. She pressed her ear to the fence to listen more closely.**

"**Ian? Where's Mum? Where's Dad?" another voice asked.**

"**There gone," the young boy responded.**

"**Evan? Ian?" Hermione whispered; her eyes focused on the house.**

"**Whose their?" Evan asked frantically.**

"**It's Hermione Granger, you're next door neighbor. Are you all right?" She asked gently, her heart racing frantically in her chest.**

"**We're ok. But Mum and Dad…" Ian trailed off.**

"**It's ok boys. Relax. Is the house gone?" She asked cautiously. She heard Evan sniffle. "Boys?"**

"**Yes," Ian replied.**

"**Ok. It will all be explained eventually," she said slowly, noticing the kitchen being lit up by a wand. "I want you to stay there and not to move. Do not speak. They are in my house. Please be silent," she whispered. There was a loud bang and the back door of their house was flung open. There was an eerie silence. Lucius Malfoy and the rest of his men stared aimlessly around the backyard.**

"**What the bloody hell is that?" Asked an anonymous man. He pointed to the large in ground swimming pool that took up her backyard.**

"**I believe it is a pool of some sort. Like an enormous lake or tub. There's no sign of them," Lucius replied. **

**The sirens of the British police alerted the Death Eaters. Lucius looked around one last time before turning to his followers.**

"**There is nothing else we can do. They're not home. I can't believe Goyle said they were home. Burn the house and lets go. MOVE QUICKLY!" He bellowed. **

"**Incendio" the men bellowed, setting her house on fire instantly. With a bunch of "pops" they disapparated into the night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Do You Believe In MAGIC?**

**The silence that rang through the air was earth shattering. The smoke from the burning houses filled the air, creating a smell that carried through the night sky. Hermione sighed and began talking to the boys again.**

"**Ian? Evan? I am going to climb the fence. Don't get scared, ok?"**

"**All right," they answered simultaneously. Hermione, still clad in her pajamas, climbed the fence using a nearby flowerpot. She hopped on top of it, and with a balance she thought she lacked, she managed to look over. When she did manage to peak her head over the fence, she nearly fell with shock. **

**Around the two brothers was a green and blue sphere. It was swirling like a pensieve, and a low humming noise was heard if you listened closely. They were holding on tightly to each other, each petrified. She touched the sphere and watched as her hand slipped right through it. Could it possibly be?**

"**Psst," she said. They looked up at her, their tear stricken faces gazing at her. "C'mon. You can trust me. I used to watch over you guys when you were babies. C'mon, up," she said lovingly. She tried using a voice her mother would have, in order to make them feel more secure. The boys stood up and gave one last look at their house. "It'll be ok. Grab my hand," she said to Ian. He hesitated for a split second, until he clasped his hand tightly in hers. She smiled and helped him climb over the fence. He landed with a thud on her side. She helped his twin brother over and then hopped off of the stool. The sphere that had surrounded them faded away.**

**The trio stared at their houses, both burning rapidly. Hermione hid her wand, in order not to scare her neighbors. She glanced at them and noticed how big they had gotten. **

"**My goodness you boys have grown up!" She said smiling. They both gave a strained smile. She wrapped her arms around them tightly, feeling their tears wet her pajamas. "It'll be all right guys. We'll figure this out. Come on, lets go say hello to my parents." They nodded and wiped their tears hastily, their cheeks rosy with embarrassment. Hermione groaned. This was not good. She would have to do magic in order to get her parents. But if her theory proved right, it wouldn't matter what they saw.**

"**Now don't freak out ok?" She instructed. They looked quizzically at her; however, before they could react, Hermione had made the shed visible again. She undid the words and took off the disillusionment charms she had placed on her parents.**

"**Hermione? Is everything all right?" Her father asked. Her mother stood behind him and glanced at the two little boys behind her daughter.**

"**For now. They're gone. Ian and Evan are the only ones left," she said sadly. Her Mum rushed over to the boys and embraced them tightly. Her father looked at her oddly. There was a soft voice that echoed behind them.**

"**Eh-hem." Hermione reacted with a lightning speed that would later prove useful.**

'**Expelliarmus!" She cried. Her eyes widened in shock as the voice's wand landed in her hand. Albus Dumbledore stood before her, his eyes twinkling slightly and his mouth agape. "Sorry Professor!" She said. She handed him his wand back, which vanished instantly.**

"**It's quite all right Miss Granger. I have a portkey," he said, pulling out an old hat. "I want you all to touch it and everything else will be explained from there." Hermione nodded, her eyes somewhat cold when looking at the Headmaster.**

"**Guys, just hold on tightly to the hat," she said. The four others looked at her oddly. "Please?" She asked, her patience straining. They complied, thankfully, and within a second of touching the hat, they disappeared in a world wind of magic.**

**The living room, well more like the floor in the living room, of Twelve Grimmauld Place came into view immediately. Hermione groaned and got up, only to be ambushed by a flurry of wild red hair.**

"**Oh Hermione Dear!" Mrs. Weasley wailed, her hug smothering any oxygen needed for breathing.**

"**Mrs. Weasley, can't breathe!" Hermione gasped. Mrs. Weasley let go, and helped everyone up.**

"**Is everything ok? I heard all about it!" Mr. Weasley came in at that moment, and looked sorrowfully at the family. He shook hands with the Grangers and hugged Hermione lightly. She turned to the boys, who looked fearful at the red headed couple. They looked at Hermione, terrified once more.**

"**You boys have had a rough night. C'mon, sleep will do you best right now. We'll talk in the morning, yes?" She said softly. They nodded and each grabbed one of her hands.**

"**Is everyone here?" She asked, turning to Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Yes. Ron is in the original room he shared with Harry, who inherited this place. Ginny is in your room, Fred and George are sleeping in their new apartment that is a top of their shop, Charlie is back in Romania, and Bill is in France with Fleur. Yes, I know Dear, don't ask. There is Harry's master bedroom for when he arrives, and a spare where Fred and George used to sleep. These two dumplings can sleep there." **

**Hermione nodded and put a finger to lips, silencing them as they walked past the portrait of Mrs. Black. They walked up the creaky stairs, hoping not to wake the Sirius's bitch of a mother. They walked past Ron's room, his loud snores ricocheting around the house. Hermione snorted, grabbing the boys' attention. They smiled at her not so feminine grunt, their bright blue eyes sparkling for the first time. She led them into Fred and George's now deserted room.**

**Two twin size beds bordered each side of the room. It was a fair size room, big enough to suit two occupants comfortably. The boys looked at each other slightly nervous. But who could blame them? Their parents just died along with the house they were raised in. Everything they had was gone. **

**Hermione looked around the room for a few spare candles. **

"**Incendio," she said gently. The now harmless flame lit up the room, making it feel warmer and cozier. She turned to the very horror stricken boys. "I've got a lot of explaining to do, haven't I?" She asked playfully. They nodded excitedly. "I will do so only if you both pick a bed and start getting cozy. We'll be hanging here for a while."**

**The twins eagerly picked a bed, kicked off their shoes that had been tied loosely in a rush, and awaited impatiently for Hermione to begin.**

"**Well c'mon!" Ian exclaimed excitedly. His brother nodded in approval, waiting to hear.**

"**This may come as a bit of a shock really, hell it did when I found out. Let's start off with the basics. There is such thing as magic," she said. Their jaws dropped, and they began glancing at each other nervously. "Why are you two looking at each other nervously?" She asked suspiciously.**

"**Well, you see-" Ian began.**

"**It's rather odd that you mention it," Evan continued. Hermione inwardly groaned at the resemblance they had to George and Fred. She raised her brows at them in mock irritation.**

"**There was this one time, Evan and I were out in the street playing some futbol. Simple game really. And -"**

"**I was kicking his arse," Evan cut in. Hermione gave him a look, causing him to smirk.**

"**Anyways, I went to go chase the ball because _somebody_ kicked it into the street. I wasn't paying attention, and then I saw a speeding car headed my way. I through my arms up in front of me and when I opened my eyes, the car was stopped and tilted front down."**

"**It was brilliant, if I may add," Evan cut in once more. Ian huffed and looked expectantly at Hermione. She smiled and looked to Evan once more.**

"**Remember that other time Ian, when we were playing tag like three years ago. We were what, seven and three quarters?"**

"**Seven and three quarters, yup," replied Ian.**

"**Yes, so we were seven and three quarters when the first round about of this so-called _magic_ showed up. We were playing tag, running up and down the block because we got kicked out of the house for ruining Mum's flowers." He stopped to gather himself, the wound still fresh on his soul. He took a deep breath, and continued with his story. "So, all of a sudden, we heard this loud bark. I looked to Ian, who then turned around and noticed two dogs chasing us. And they weren't poodles either. They were HUGE." He exclaimed, gesturing their size with his hands. "About this big, don't you say Ian?" His twin nodded, settling himself more and more into the bed.**

"**So what happened?" Hermione asked.**

"**We don't have a bloody clue!" Ian exclaimed. "We stopped in like shock, and the next thing we knew, the dogs disappeared!" **

"**Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked, her mood changing rapidly to complete excitement.**

"**What?" They both asked.**

"**You're both wizards!" She exclaimed gleefully.**

"**We're what?" They asked, confusion in their eyes.**

"**You're wizards. I am a witch. We can do magic. Those incidents that occurred, the futbol and the dogs, are called accidental magic. They're-"**

"**We did magic on accident," Evan whispered. He looked to his brother, who had come to the very same conclusion.**

"**And, although I must bring this to face as well, you did accidental magic this evening. When I found you on the opposite side of the fence, you both put up a combined safety sphere around yourselves. I was able to touch you because you trusted me."**

**They looked deadpan at her. She sighed and put her hands on her waist.**

"**It's not a bad thing to be magical," she exasperated. _Honestly, she thought._**

"**Were Mum and Dad magical?" Ian asked.**

"**Not that I know of. My parents are _not_ magical, and yet I am a witch. When is your birthday?" She asked curiously.**

"**August tenth," they replied. A smile came to her face.**

"**You'll be coming to Hogwarts this year," she grinned smugly.**

"**What's a _Hogwarts_?" the boys asked. **

"**A school in Scotland, where we learn magic. It's similar to our secondary school. You're called a first year. I'm going to have to give you my books to fill you in. Why don't we get some rest before we go into all the details? It could be a while." They nodded reluctantly and climbed into bed.**

"**Hermione?" Evan asked in a smile voice.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Are we safe?" He asked. She smiled warmly and nodded.**

"**You are safe. And you always will be from now on, if I have anything to do with it. Goodnight. Try to get comfortable. Would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked. They nodded and began to pull the covers up. She closed the door quietly, a heavy sigh escaping her.**

**She made her way downstairs, her footsteps creating soft thuds. She entered the kitchen, where the majority of the Order and her parents were seated. She really did not care at this moment. As she continued to ignore them, she made her way into the potions cupboard. Two vials of Sleeping Draught were marked on the second shelf. She carefully made her way into the kitchen, and then continued to make hot chocolate. She ignored the huffs as they watched her use magic. So what were they going to do? Throw her into Azkiban. As if they could.**

**After adding the draughts, Hermione made her way upstairs. The boys were talking quietly amongst themselves. She knocked courteously, before entering the now quiet bedroom. **

"**Hot chocolate for everyone," she said quietly. They both took their glasses and began to sip at it, before they both became drowsy. She took them back just in time, before both boys were out cold. She put a permanent warming charm, and blew out the candles before leaving the bedroom.**

**She was about to take another step, when suddenly a snowy white owl came flying in. She landed on Hermione's outstretched arm, with a loosely tied letter. Hermione knew just who it was, and opened it eagerly.**

_**Hermione,**_

_**Ok, what the hell is going on? I had a dream, and you were being attacked. Correction, your whole bloody STREET was being attacked. Please correct me, it can't be true. And are you all right? If you're not then obviously you're not reading this. If I don't get a reply within the hour, I'm personally leaving to come and find you. **_

_**Here's the house phone # -**_

_**280.613.883**_

_**DO SOMETHING**_

_**Love H-**_

**After letting the butterflies that had blossomed in her stomach, she went into the room she shared with Ginny and found a quill and parchment. Her roommate was far from consciousness, her wild red hair all over her pillow. **

_**Harry,**_

_**I'm fine, but you are correct in your assumptions. The whole street was attacked. I was able to save two little boys that lived next door to me. We're at GP. My parents are fine as well.**_

_**I have a lot of things to discuss with you. Are you coming soon? I'd call you, but there is no phone, and please don't hit yourself in the head. Thanks.**_

_**I miss you a ton.**_

_**Love H-**_

"**Hedwig," she whispered. The bird stuck its leg out and grasped the parchment. "Try not to be seen, and do not let anyone besides Harry get it. Ok?" The bird hooted softly, and flew out of the open window.**

**She just noticed how friggon tired she was. Sleep would not come easily. She had to worry about the boys, Harry, her parents…everyone. She walked downstairs and headed once more into the kitchen to face the music.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Wright Brothers**

**The blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore took Hermione in, as she entered the room. She looked over its occupants, her movements calculating and graceful. Beside Dumbledore the Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall sat. Her lips were pursed, and she looked exhausted. Next to her was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, along with their rudely awaken sons Fred and George. On the opposite side sat Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, her parents, and Professor Severus Snape. **

**She was surprised to see Snape sitting here, rather than being with his fellow Death Eaters after destroying her block. **

"**Accio chair," she said softly. A comfortable looking chair appeared next to her, and she plopped herself in it. There was a silence that slowly started to infuriate the young witch. She turned to Dumbledore, her eyes piercing accusingly at him. "Where was our guard?"**

**He sat there, contemplating his answer. She glared at him once more, hardly surprised by her bravery. "Well?"**

"**I'm afraid there was a diversion," he replied solemnly.**

"**A diversion. You have got to be kidding me," she answered rudely.**

"**Hermione!" her mother scolded.**

"**No. He promise. He promised our house was to be watched and guarded. He said we were to be safe. A diversion? You've got TO BE KIDDING ME! A first year could have figured that one out. And what about wards? I had to put mine own up? Fantastic. Bloody fantastic!" She nearly hollered. "The only reason I am not about to blow my top is because two little boys are trying to get rest after they lost their parents in an inferno! Know they are the only reason at this point," she warned.**

"**Who are those boys?" Molly asked.**

"**Those boys are Ian and Evan Wright. They were my next-door neighbors. They are identical twin boys that are nearly eleven on the tenth of August. And you know what else? They're wizards!" The room gasped, and looked expectantly at Dumbledore. He looked shocked at the news.**

"**How so?" He asked.**

"**How so?" She imitated. "Well, this morning when I heard them whispering and crying on the other side of the fence that split our yards, I saw wandless magic before my eyes. A blue and green sphere surrounded them both, and a low humming could be heard. It was nearly the exact same thing I produced when I was seven and about to be hit by another kid. A protection sphere. I was able to get through it because they _trusted_ me. When they were younger, one stopped a car from hitting him and the other stopped two dogs from chasing them. I don't know what else shows a sign of magic." **

**She was breathing deeply, her face probably red with anger. She cared for those two boys like they were her younger brothers. They were near replicas of their parents. They owned bright blue eyes, dark and straight brown hair, and were lean. For their age, they were quite handsome. What was more appealing was their wit and intelligence at such a young age. Although they goofed around and tried acting brave, they had a very soft side. The same side was shown when the fires had begun. She looked around the room once more, and noticed everyone whispering frantically.**

"**Are they to be enrolled in Hogwarts?" She asked finally. Dumbledore nodded his head slowly.**

"**A simple spell will be able to identify whether or not they are wizards. Who will be there guardians though?" He asked.**

"**We will be more than willing," Mr. Granger began, "to take care of them. Hermione, I'm assuming, would like to be there guardian once she is of age in September?"**

"**I would like that. I will ask the boys first," she said finally smiling.**

"**Well, that's settled. Is there anything-" the Headmaster began. He was cut off by a loud boom from the front door. Hermione's stomach fluttered oddly. As they all were about to get up to see what it was, the boom's source walked into the kitchen.**

**He was definitely not a happy camper.**

**His emerald eyes were blazing fiercely, his innocent snowy owl hooting affectionately. He held his trusty Firebolt, which he recently got back, in one hand. In his other was his packed trunk and birdcage. She had only seen him this upset when he dueled.**

**Harry Potter had busted out.**

**He dropped all of his things, and despite the full crowd that inhabited the room, he strode over to Hermione. She hadn't even noticed she was standing. He embraced her tightly, tighter than Mrs. Weasley could ever manage. She didn't complain though, for her heart was thumping madly in her chest. **

"**Are you all right?" He whispered into her ear. A shiver went through her, causing her to tremble. That made him hold on tighter.**

"**I'm all right now," she whispered back. His scent engulfed her; between the muggle cologne she had gotten him and just…Harry. **

"**Are you sure?" He asked, finally looking into her eyes. Her breath caught, and she nodded shyly. He smiled and then looked at the other occupants. He set her back down on the ground gently and stood in front of her.**

"**What are you doing here Harry?" Dumbledore asked stunned.**

"**I'm here because my best friend was attacked, when she should not have been. I was informed that they were going after her, and she later told me she was here. So I, being the rightful heir to this house, decided to come home," he said coldly. The members of the Order gaped at him, their eyes wide. "I rather not talk about this anymore until the sun has risen and we've all been rested. Mione?" He said gently, looking behind him. He held out his hand, which she took instinctively. She helped him carry his things upstairs, where it was relatively silent once more. They wordlessly walked into Harry's master bedroom that had been decked out Gryffindor style by Sirius.**

**It was a fairly large room, with hardwood floors and solid oak furniture. A king size four-poster bed was the finest piece of furniture in the entire room. It had deep maroon curtains, with gold strings to keep closed or open. Carved inside the bed were majestic lions that would roar every now and then. It was an entire pack that roamed through the jungle of the bed. A heavy bedspread with the Gryffindor House Crest was embroidered in gold. Next to the bedroom was an adjoining bathroom, done in the exact same way. **

**Harry gestured to the bed, while he began to unpack all of his things. Hermione watched silently, very confused at the evenings occurrences.**

"**I saw it," she said softly, nearly inaudible. He looked up sharply at her, his brows furrowed.**

"**You saw what, exactly?" He asked. She sighed and rubbed her temples.**

"**The dream. I saw the dream. I saw Voldemort gathering Lucius Malfoy in order to attack me. I saw him put Bellatrix to the side and act…caringly towards her. I saw it all, and I think he almost noticed I was there."**

**There was a loud thud, and in an instant, Harry was kneeling beside her. His green eyes searched her chocolate ones.**

"**You're not joking are you?" He asked. She shook her head. "I saw it too. The exact same thing. How could you see it?" **

**She shrugged. "I've felt an uneasy tension all summer. I felt like something bad was going to happen. I'd stay up every night and watch over the street until I'd practically fall over from sleeplessness. He said we were going to be protected," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. **

"**It's my fault," he said gently. He had set his hands upon her knees, and was now staring up at her intently.**

"**No it's not," she scolded lightly, slapping at his hands. Before she could pull them away, he grasped them. She looked down at him, causing a few tears to stray down her cheeks. "You weren't the one instructing them to come to my house. Nothing is your fault. The only thing that is your fault is the fact that you blame yourself for everything. Listen to me, I'm always right." He smiled affectionately at her.**

"**Where are you sleeping?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip, arguing with herself.**

"**I got to go back to Ginny's room," she replied, looking down. He nodded his head and stood up, now towering over her. She hadn't noticed how friggon tall he had gotten! He was about six foot now. His hair was as wild as ever, his green eyes now shining with warmth. His body was fit from Quidditch, no doubt. Her cheeks reddened at the thought. _Why was she thinking like this? Why was her heart fluttering every five seconds? And why did she see that dream?_ She shook the thoughts away, and stood up, leading him out the door. He walked her to her room, and they stood outside her door. Each was contemplating on what to do.**

"**You'll meet the boys later," she began. He looked up sharply.**

"**Boys?" He asked. She hit her head with her hand and nodded.**

"**Remember from my letter a couple of minutes ago," she said smirking. "I was able to save my two next door neighbors. They're twin boys, nearly eleven. And to top it off, they're wizards," she said smiling. His jaw dropped and he ran a hand through his hair.**

"**Are you serious? Wow." There was a silence, and a sly grin crept on his face. "Are they nice?" **

"**You'll love them. I hope you don't mind-" she started.**

"**Not at all. Get a good night sleep, ok?" He asked. She nodded and was then pulled in a hug. She felt so safe when he hugged her this way.**

"**Good night," she replied back. He walked back to his room, and when he reached his door, he smiled.**

**Hermione walked into her room and plopped on her bed. There were so many thoughts swarming her brain. _Why was she able to see the dream? What about Harry? The boys? Her parents? Her house?_ She flipped onto her stomach and looked across the room. Ginny was still sound asleep, as if nothing had happened. Had this not happened, they'd all be at the Burrow having fun playing in the yard. The boys would be playing Quidditch, and Molly would make big dinners to eat outside in the warm summer's air as the sun set.**

**The thought of such an environment started to lull the brown-eye witch. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was the face of a certain raven-haired wizard smiling with mirth, as the sun set.**

_**Not another fucking dream, she thought. There was an old looking castle on a fairly large hill in the middle of nowhere. The smell of fresh rain filled her nose, comforting her for a split second. She was in the castle's courtyard where the group of Death Eaters that attacked her house were kneeling to the Dark Lord. He looked rather unhappy. Good, she thought. **_

"**_What of the mudblood?" Voldemort asked._**

_**A hand wrapped around her mouth and her waist, silencing her scream and her shock. Despite the dream, his scent surrounded her. She relaxed and felt his head rest on her shoulder.**_

'**_Try not to think, he might notice us,' he said quietly. She nodded and they watched Lucius Malfoy struggle with an answer._**

"**_Well?" Voldemort asked impatiently. _**

"**_They were not home My Lord," Lucius replied. "We found this."_**

_**He handed the paper to the Dark Lord, who read it. His face contorted into rage, and his red gleaming eyes looking over his followers.**_

"**_They weren't home? Goyle!" He cried. The larger man stepped forward, his face emotionless. _**

"**_Yes My Lord?" He asked._**

"**_You have failed me Goyle. You said they were home. That is no excuse. Crucio!" he roared._**

_**The man fell to the ground twitching in pain. Voldemort left the curse on for a minute before removing it. The man on the ground twitched slightly before crawling away. Their Lord looked to Malfoy, who clenched his jaw.**_

"**_You have failed me as well. Crucio!" Malfoy twitched uncontrollably as well, a scream never escaping him. He took it off Malfoy and looked at the other men._**

"**_You are all lucky your leaders suffer, rather than all of you. You can't kill a simple mudblood. Shame, shame. We will have to come up with another way to hit Potter. Now, I suggest you go before I lost my temper. GO!" He roared once more. The men disapparated away quickly, leaving the Dark Lord alone._**

"**_One day Potter. One day," he said. He disappeared as well, and soon the dream faded away._**

**Hermione gasped sitting bolt right up. She went to claw the sheets, which was pretty difficult since she made contact with a bare chest. _What the fuck? _She felt an arm slither its way around her waist, as said stranger sat up.**

"**How did I get here?"**

"**How did you get here?"**

**Hermione looked at Harry, her mouth open wide. She looked around and noticed she was in _his_** **bed in _his _room. She noticed he looked pretty disheveled; his glasses were now placed haphazardly on his face.**

"**Were you really in the dream?" She asked. He nodded and scratched his head.**

"**This can't be too good if we're going into the same dreams. I don't get it," he muttered. "What time is it?" He asked.**

"**No idea," she said, falling back and hitting the soft pillow. He glanced down at her and got up. He opened the curtains and saw the sun was already shining brightly. Harry got back into bed and stared at Hermione, who was trying to stop a yawn. He smirked and pulled the covers back up.**

"**Do we have to get up?" she asked sighing. He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Hey!" she said, poking his collarbone. **

"**Ow!" He yelped. "What?" **

"**You were ignoring me," she huffed. He nodded and closed his eyes again, a grin breaking onto his face.**

"**Harry James Potter, I swear to-"**

"**Where's Hermione?" A voice yelped in the hallway. The sound of their other best friend's voice echoed loudly.**

"**Oh shit," Hermione hissed. Harry's eyes were wide. The predicament they were in would not look to…appropriate.**

"**You just cussed," he said in awe. She hit his arm and started looking around.**

"**What are we going to do?" She panicked. He looked around, his eyes finally resting on the chair.**

"**Grab the chair, sit by the bed and pretend you're talking to me," he whispered. She nodded and hopped out of the bed before dragging the chair beside Harry. He fixed the pillows so it looked like she had not slept there.**

"**Hermione?" Ron practically yelled.**

"**Ronald!" Hermione yelled back, looking at Harry. She motioned for him to fix his glasses.**

"**Where the bloody hells are you?" He interrogated.**

"**Come on in Ron," Harry said. "Patefacio ianua."**

**The door opened, and Ron stormed in, his flaming red hair a mess and his blue eyes wild.**

"**Where were you?" He asked forcefully. She raised a brow at him.**

"**I was outside playing Quidditch. Honestly Ronald! Who are you to question where I was?" She said annoyed. "I heard Harry waking up and I decided to stop in and say hello. Is that all right with you _Mother?"_ His ears turned red and he looked down at his feet.**

"**Mum said lunch is on in a half hour," he said simply. She huffed and got up. Before passing him, she gave him a quick hug and kept walking. A feeling of anger welled up in her out of nowhere. She continued to her own room, which was now vacant. A good shower would perhaps settle things down. **

**The summer had started out pretty strange. And it looked like the future wasn't going to get any better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You might not like the way this chapter turns out, but it is how I see it. The rate of said relationships are rather hastened. I believe the quality and the plot flows nicely. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Oh! How Love Blinds Thee Eye, And Twists Thy Truth.

The hot water warmed her immediately, as she stepped foot in the shower. She sighed contently, the pleasure of real warmth finally consuming her. She felt an enormous wave of satisfaction hit her deep within her chest. _What was up with these mood swings? _She began to wash her hair; her hands making their way through her wild tresses. She conditioned and rinsed followed by some fantastic apple body wash. Another way of…pleasure…hit her, nearly making her fall to her knees. _What the hell was going on?_ She rinsed off even quicker, the tightness in her chest overwhelming her. She stepped out of the shower and dried off, before wrapping herself in a fuzzy towel. She opened the door and walked out, completely oblivious to where she was going, and ran into someone.

Well, let's just say it wasn't the first time she ran into this someone.

He caught her quickly, his reflexes instantly grabbing a hold on her. His arms were around her waist, and she hardly noticed the fact that her towel was being loosely held by her hand. She hardly noticed her breasts, which had (thank Merlin) grown quite the size, were pushed up and barely being hid by the towel.

Harry simply stared, his green eyes subconsciously raking over her body. There it was again! That damn wave of pleasure or satisfactory. A lopsided grin graced his face.

"First, Miss Granger," he began whispering awfully close, "you come into my bed. Now, you run into me clad only in a towel. Tsk, tsk."

"That's not fair," she said smirking. He smirked back, his gaze unwavering.

"Not fair? Shame, shame. You even followed me into my dreams. Well, nightmares technically. That display was awfully dreadful. But nonetheless, you were there. What are we going to do about this little problem?"

_Who said it was a problem? Hermione! Shame on you._

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She replied innocently. He exasperatedly huffed, bringing her body tighter to his own. "You're acting rather bold. What of this new discovery?"

"This new _discovery_ just happened to be a treasure," he insinuated. She blushed hard, causing him to laugh quietly. She was about to reply, when they heard somewhat heavy yet brisk footsteps coming up the flight of stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione hissed. Harry nodded, and picked her up before she could even squeal. He rushed into the nearest closet and they hopped in and shut the door. She reached the top of the stairs the second after the door closed quietly.

Harry's labored breathing did nothing for her nerves, nor her predicament of having these waves of emotions. She felt anxious, happy, cold, and turned on like a light bulb. Who knew, eh? Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her head to be muffled into his chest. She hadn't noticed her breathing had become labored as well.

What a great situation. She was naked and in a towel. He was dressed and looking better than ever. She was having these odd mood swings, not to mention she was cold. She could imagine how he was feeling. Hello! He had her breasts into his chest for Merlin's sake. _But he could never feel the same way. He's your best friend._

That was the thought that raked through millions of girls who fell in love with their best friends. No one ever really knew if the feelings were reciprocated until they tried. She was uncertain if she should bother with the effort.

Mrs. Weasley's footsteps passed by the hall closet, and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione, dear?" She called out. When no one answered, she opened the door. She left her room and went to Harry's.

"Harry, dear?" She asked. Hermione could just imagine the confused look on her face. She hoped Moody was not here. She looked up Harry and mouthed 'Moody.' He nearly groaned and looked down towards the floor and started mouthing words. She poked him with her free hand, her brows furrowed. He pointed down and mouthed 'Moody'.

So he was cursing out Moody, who if he was present, would see Harry cursing at him with threats. Mrs. Weasley walked down the hall the way she came and down the stairs.

"Finally," Hermione said, her wet hair really making her cold.

"You're freezing," Harry whispered. She nodded and he immediately walked out of the closet. "Screw them, I'm the quote on quote Master of the house. My own rules. You're going to get sick, c'mon."

He led her out the closet and right back into her room. He locked her bedroom door using the same spell on his. She ran to her old drawer where she stored some old clothes and pulled out a pair of old sweats. She glanced back at Harry, who had taken a spot on her bed and was looking at her pictures. She snuck her bra and panties with lightning speed, and then lazily picked out a hoody.

Hermione realized something. She had nothing left. As she changed, she thought of all the new things she would have to get. A new trunk, robes, clothes, teddy bear, pictures, house, books. Oh her books! She slipped her hoody over her head and glanced in the mirror. Her wet curly hair was now dried and straightened by her wand, which was residing in her pocket. She was French braiding it, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," she said, her eyes never leaving the mirror. She felt his aura sweep into the tiny bathroom, his eyes glancing at her into the mirror.

"I'm glad I'm not a girl," he said chuckling to himself.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not a guy," she retorted. He stuck his tongue out at her and hopped onto the counter beside her. The silence hung through them, and a wave of anxiety hit her. "You know what I just realized?" She asked.

"I'm dead sexy," he said grinning. _Well, yes, that too!_ She rolled her eyes, not saying yes or no to _that_ accusation. "What?" He asked, noticing her sad face.

"I have nothing left. Nothing but a few clothes and my wand. Oh and Crooshanks." She noticed instantly his Adams apple dive down into his throat, and rise up again. He was staring intently at her.

"You have your parents," he said solemnly. _How stupid of her!_ She stopped her braiding instantly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's fine," he replied strongly, although his eyes betrayed his anguish. Said anguished forced the waterfalls to descend rapidly against her cheeks. She went to wipe them, but that job was already being done. His fingers grazed her cheeks tenderly, the tears collecting on the tips. She sighed, no longer being able to control herself.

"It's not fine," she began, "when you don't have your parents."

"Well, look at it this way," he countered. "You have me. And I have you."

There was a moment where their eyes met, each trying to hide a blazing emotion within them. She smiled, breaking their trance.

"And you have me. And I have you," she replied back. He smiled and kissed her cheek, his lips setting her skin on fire and lingering for a moment . Her half braided head felt dizzy. She touched his cheek as he pulled away, wiping the stray tear that hung on his eyelash for dear life.

"And we have Ron too," they both said. She laughed nervously, the smile not reaching her eyes. Her hands needed to do something, so they nearly jumped into her mass of hair.

"What's happened between you two?" Harry asked.

Hmm. Should she tell Harry about Ron's confession? The one which she unfortunately denied, as far as feelings? Yes, why not.

"How to say this nicely…" she brooded. He looked at her oddly.

"He fancies you, doesn't he?" He asked gruffly. She nodded her head solemnly. "And what did you say?" Anger rose within her, and she smothered it instantly. _Wow Hermione, you're becoming quite good at this._

"I say I only see him as a friend, and more like a brother. I could never date him. You see how much we argue. I don't care if people say we should, tough. I can't stand it when he gets so damn antagonistic. That's why we argue. He's too immature for me, I'm afraid."

Silence filled the air once more, this time, the two occupants were busy contemplating. Hermione finally finished her hair and examined it carefully. If it was one thing she was good at, it was French braids. She looked to her best friend, and…oh her best friend. How she longed some days to call him something more. He probably only saw her as a good tutor and someone to go gallivanting around Hogwarts with. She was only good for-

"What do you think of me?" He asked suddenly, his emerald eyes trying to meet hers. She felt apprehensive and nervous. Why did he have to ask? The only thing she could think of was to do this. Act innocent.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her brows furrowed. He sighed exasperatedly, his hand making its way through his messy hair.

"Do you think of me as immature? Do you think of me as antagonistic? Do you think of me as your brother? Do you think of me as something more? What do you think of ME?" He rambled on, his voice growing louder and volume and more strained. She stared at him obliviously, trying to find a way to answer. He hopped off the counter and was about to leave when she found herself shouting out.

"Wait just one second!" She said evenly. He turned around sharply, his eyes glowing. "Sit," she said pointing to the counter. He hopped on top, waiting expectantly.

'Understand this Harry. If I say what I feel our friendship can be altered and never the same. Do you truly want me to risk that? What we have is so rare? Or do you promise to not change our friendship if what I say may or not be to your liking?"

"Look 'Mione," he started. "All I ever wanted was for someone to be honest with me. Our friendship will never change despite what you may say. I just want to know the truth. What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you?" She repeated. Her thoughts were all jumbled, her heart was soaring! Her heart was dropping. And then it was soaring, high above the clouds into an endless sky. She saw words flash before her eyes, words she thought she would never think of. Well, he wanted honesty, and that's what he was going to get. "What do I think of you? I think you are simply speaking, the most fabulous boy and now young man I have ever met. That's the simple version, but no, here comes the semi low-down. You are intelligent, brave, honorable, cunning, clever, daring, gentle, quiet, loud, lazy, energetic, amiable, and a gentleman. That's only the surface Harry. This is what I think of you on a whole new level, which I've denied Ron. Let me put it bluntly. I'm madly, insanely, not evil like Voldemort but nearly as neurotic, passionately, let me suffer an infinite amount of crucios IN LOVE WITH YOU! I know, how strange right? No, not at all." She was rambling and the words were tumbling out of her mouth, left and right. His jaw was hung dangerously low, his eyes wide and sparkling.

" Physically speaking, I have never been attracted to any other male in my entire life more than I've been attracted to you. I friggon adore your messy raven hair. I am always enchanted by your emerald eyes that show your true emotions. Despite its history, I even love that god-forsaken scar that graces your forehead. Don't get me wrong, I could care less about your fame. It's meaningless to me. You are Harry; not the boy-who-lived, not the Savior of the Wizarding World. You are Harry James Potter. A normal teenage boy who likes to play and loose terribly at chess, go sneaking around Hogwarts, to procrastinate about his schoolwork, and loves to play Quidditch. And Quidditch! Oh how I should bless that sport. You are simply the most good-looking and most beautiful man I've ever come upon, both inside and out." Her breathing was ragged, and her chest was rising and falling fairly quickly.

"As far as your soul, Harry, it is better than anyone's whose ever graced this planet. You sacrifice your happiness every second of every day, just so the entire Wizarding World and Muggle World can be happy. You've lost your parents, you've lost Cedric, and you've lost Sirius. And it pains me that I can hardly help take the burden away from you, because if I could do it one day, I'd do it and then use a time turner and go back and do it until I died. You could care less about your riches, or your fame. You would give everything back just to have a day with your parents. And it kills me inside knowing, with all this knowledge in my head, I can't make the one person I truly love more than myself and life happy. That's what makes you different from Ron. As much as I adore him as my brother, he is not the person I am in love with. All he ever wants is money and fame. And all you want is family. It's what I want too."

She hadn't noticed through her entire rant, tears had made an encore presentation. Her toes looked so interesting now. She felt a weight fly off of her chest instantly.

Hermione hadn't noticed the boy across from her after her speech. She hadn't observed the tears that had fallen from his face nor his movement of hopping _off_ the counter. She heard his feet hit the floor and new he was going to be leaving her and never speaking to her again. What came next was a totally shock for the both of them.

His lips came crashing against hers. One hand cupper her face while the other held her waist. She felt herself go on fire, and fast. She busied her hands in his hair, following her instincts rather than experience. He pulled her body tighter to his, and suddenly there was a slight popping noised followed by a loud bang. They didn't hear though, for they were too busy being wrapped up in each others arms. There bodies lost distance, and Hermione's back was now against the wall. The bathroom door had been shut quickly by Harry; his fingers leaving for a second to lock it. The cold tile behind her and the warmth in front of her made her knees week. Harry hoisted her body up, pressing his body in as he lost himself with her.

His tongue gently probed from his mouth and touched her lips. She let out a sigh, allowing him entrance into her own. Her own muscle tentatively touched is, and they both moaned at the sensation. His kisses were getting strained and more urgent, as his hands found there way underneath her hoody. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to reproduce. A swift kick and sayonara! With him though? She wanted to encourage him to go higher!

She could feel the beating of his heart against her, his strong muscles providing security. She couldn't breathe literally. He had apparently come to the same conclusion that oxygen was worth a stop, and they parted. His forehead rested against hers, while his labored breaths tickled her cheek. Her head was resting against the tiles, trying to cool her down.

"Hermione?" He whispered. She nodded, and she feared the worst. She always did for some reason.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This one is a little longer, but it'll be picking up next chapter. Happy Holidays.

Chapter 5: I Owe You One Galaxy

_Will you be my best friend  
if I offer you my heart?  
'Cause it's already yours_

Gave you this "I owe you" today  
It said good for one galaxy  
Once I build my rocket to the stars  
We'll fly away just you and me

They stayed in the bathroom for another half hour, crying and laughing about everything and anything. The new level of their relationship (yes, they were now a couple) excited them both, and Hermione felt like she was soaring. They adorned sweet kisses upon their love's faces; the long unsettling feeling finally leaving.

"How long?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes finally showing happiness and warmth. They were sitting on the bathroom floor, the cool tiles feeling rather warm from their body warmth. She was stationed between his legs, which were bent and encasing her as protection. He had and arm around her waist and another resting upon his knee. His warm breath skimmed the top of her head, and his now calm heart thumped wonderfully against her back.

"How long what?" She asked softly. He chuckled, his arm on her waist tightening.

"How long, my dear Miss Granger, have you been in love with me?" She snorted, slapping his knee playfully.

"Probably from the moment I set my eyes on your skinny ass," she retorted mockingly.

"Was it really that skinny?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered, his breath grazing past her.

"I didn't mean it literally. All I know is that it isn't skinny now. Happy?" She asked. He pulled her even tighter, almost like he never wanted to let go.

"I've never been happier in my whole entire life."

"Not even playing Quidditch?" She asked incredulously.

"Nope," he replied.

"I've never been happier in my whole entire life either."

"Not even reading," he teased.

"Books don't hold a candle to you," she replied sighing. She never believed in that "soul mate" love. It wasn't logical. She never believed in utter bliss and euphoria, just from a single man. How wrong she was. She felt like a lovesick little girl. Harry moved her hair aside and began placing tiny kisses along her now bare neck.

"How long have you loved me?" She asked. His lips were lingering, and she could almost feel his contemplation.

"Probably the troll incident. Who knew, eh?" He said lightly.

"We fell in love at the age of eleven," she said laughing. Harry nodded and continued decking her with his lovingly kisses.

She was controlling her emotions quite well; she noted. "You should wear a sign that says 'Do not disturb'. It might work," she added noncommittally. He snorted, his lips never leaving her skin. "No comment? Hmm, interesting. Maybe the sign should say 'Busy' like a bathroom?" He pinged her with his finger lightly.

"Be good," he said huskily. She nearly groaned with excitement as a feeling hit her intensely.

"Since when," she began gasping as he kissed her weak spot, "have you become so _excited?_" He laughed and turned her head, staring into her eyes.

"Since I hit fourteen," he replied, capturing her lips. She gripped his knees; the jeans wrinkling slightly. The only noises that filled the bathroom were their feverish kisses. Noises…hey! Why weren't the Weasleys trying to knock their door down.

"H-Harry," she stumbled, her breath ragged. His lazy eyes opened, and a sloppy grin appeared on his face.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Where is everyone else? We've been in here for an hour, and no one has bothered to check for us?" He looked down guiltily. "Harry…"

"I put up a ward on your door so no one could bother us. There was a note that said we were out for the day," he answered sheepishly, like a little boy in trouble. She looked at him amazed, and noticed his embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," she chided, kissing his forehead. "You did wandless magic, didn't you?" He nodded, his gaze finally meeting hers.

"It's been happening all friggon summer. It started randomly with my emotions, but then I started bringing it out of me. And then one day, I just started to do it. I do regular incantations and random ones I've seem to have created." Her jaw was hung open; she just couldn't believe it.

"Wow," she replied. He shrugged and stole a quick kiss from her.

"I'm hungry," he said randomly. She huffed and stood up before helping him get up as well.

"When are you not?" She teased. He glared at her lightheartedly.

"I'm not Ron, am I?" He asked. That's when it hit them. Were they to hide their relationship, their obvious love? How would everyone take it? They both looked at each other expectantly.

"I don't want to hide it," he said first, taking the words right out of her mouth. She nodded, her face breaking into a smile. "I take it you don't want to either?" He smirked, as she nodded once more. He grabbed her hand and opened the bathroom door .

"Do I look all right?" She asked suddenly. He beamed and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"You look more than all right. You actually look thoroughly kissed. I'm so proud," he said. She huffed and he opened the bedroom door. No one was out in the hall, so they began to head downstairs. When they arrived in the kitchen, they walked in on a full fledged Order meeting. There were maps and charts all over the place, showing all different places.

"Eh-hem," Harry cleared his throat. The entire order looked sharply at the joined couple, the majority of their jaws dropping.

"Where were you?" Dumbledore asked calmly, although anger was clearly in his eyes. Harry took a step forward, somewhat guarding Hermione from there shocked eyes.

"What's it to you?" Harry replied evenly. "You aren't my guardian. This is my house. I am my own boss." He glanced over the Order, noticing Moody was indeed present. He held the ex-Auror's gaze a little longer, noticing his nod to Harry. Hermione watched from behind, noticing the looked of disappointment and a slight rage on Mrs. Weasley face. Oh dear.

"Why are you two holding hands?" She asked them. She felt Harry stiffen, as a wave of anger hit her.

"We," he began in a barely controlled voice, "are holding hands because we are together."

"Together?" Hermione's mum asked. Hermione noticed them sitting in the corner by themselves. Her mother was smiling broadly, and her father seemed content as well. Harry looked to the voice, and she felt him relax.

"Yes, together. Hermione and I are in love," he said softly, stealing a loving gaze from her. She blushed lightly. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to blow up, and her husband was trying to calm her down quickly.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked her mum.

"Sleeping. They got up, looked for you, and then went back to their room. I checked on them fifteen minutes ago." Hermione nodded, relief finally washing over her.

The room was silent, as each occupant contemplated their thoughts. Mrs. Weasley had turned an amazing red that matched the drapes hanging over the windows. Dumbledore was quite capable of showing his emotions with the exception of today, for he looked pretty pissed himself. Snape sat beside him. He obviously could care less about the crisis involving Harry and the know-it-all Gryffindor that he claimed she was.

"May we speak with you?" Kevin Granger asked. He was directing his question towards Harry and herself. They nodded and left the room without another word to the Order.

Harry led them into one of his studies. She filed in last and felt the wards her beloved set up instantly. The door shut softly, followed by a click.

"Sit, sit," Harry said kindly. The room was quite comfortable. It was done up in Gryffindor colors of course. There was a large fire burning, warming the room's guests both physically and emotionally. He sat beside her, which was across from her parents.

"We've settled everything," her mum said kindly. "The insurance is giving us money for a new house and all the furniture costs. Your father and I, as you may know, always have had money in both our bank and at Gringotts. We're rebuilding a house not to far from here, and your Headmaster said we will have a secret keeper. Hermione, you will be our keeper." Hermione nodded and felt Harry's hands clasp around hers. "Our office is in London anyways, so we'll actually be closer. As far as the boys, we're building two extra rooms so they can each have one."

"Thanks," Hermione said smiling. Her mother nodded while grinning back.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us from now on also, Harry," Mr. Granger said. Harry's eyes lit up instantaneously. Hermione chuckled softly at his reaction.

"I couldn't burden-"

"Nonsense," Charlotte, her mum, replied with a wave of her hand. "Hermione has spoken of you in the highest regards. If she trusts you as much as we believe she does, than we trust you as well. You are more than welcome." Harry nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Uhmm," he began, as his hand made its way through his hair. "I was wondering if you are okay with us? It seems not many people were too happy."

"If we said no," her father began, "would you still love each other anyways?"

"Yes," they both answered.

Her mum smiled all knowingly. "We do approve, don't get us wrong. Your love is obviously strong enough."

" I don't see why that Mrs. Weasley was in such a tizzy," her father added. Hermione snorted, and her mother huffed impatiently at her father.

"Honestly Kevin! You are so thick sometimes, Dear. One of her sons, I'm betting on Ronald, probably fancied Hermione. She, obviously being in love with Dear Harry over here, probably turned Ronald down. And now, when he finds out, there's going to be World War III."

The other three occupants stared bewildered at the woman. _How the hell did she figure that one out? Hermione thought._

"Yes I know," her mum said offhandedly. "It's so obvious. Am I right?" She asked, looking to Hermione. She simply nodded to her mother, who grinned proudly.

"What should we do?" Harry asked, now laying back against the sofa.

"Be honest," her mum said. "It's better to tell him flat out once you see him. Girls are never prizes to be won or fought over. If he doesn't talk to neither one of you for quite some time, don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't be feeling to swell. As much as it's terrible that he'll be feeling down, the world does not revolve around him. Simple."

They both nodded and her parents got up to leave.

"Perhaps you should go visit the boys? They should be up soon," her mum suggested. Harry nodded and removed the wards. The Grangers walked out, and Hermione watched him pace around the room. She got up and grabbed his hand before he could pace anymore.

"Let's go meet the boys," she said giddily.

"What are there names?" He asked. They were standing outside the door leading into the boys' room. The house was silent. The fact that a potential bomb could explode at any given moment clouded her thoughts.

"Evan and Ian. You won't be able to tell them apart. I might," she said before knocking on their door.

"Come in," two voices rang. They walked into the room, which was quite breezy on this beautiful day.

The two boys were sitting on one bed, a game of regular chess between them. Their blue eyes immediately were drawn to the man beside her, there faces holding confusion.

"Ian?" She asked. The boy nearest her looked to her and smiled. "Evan?" His accompanist looked

"This is Harry Potter." The boys looked at him in awe, their eyes studying him carefully.

"Uh, hello," Harry said, clearing his voice uncertainly.

"Should we trust him?" Ian asked, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"Well, he's my boyfriend, so does that offer any condolence?" She replied, her hand squeezing his comfortingly.

"Oh well, in that case," Evan said smiling. He nodded to his brother, and they both stood in front of Harry. They looked so tiny compared to his tall built frame.

"My name is Evan Richard Wright," he said introducing himself.

"And my name is Ian Christopher Wright. Nice to meet you," he said. They both stuck out their hands, which Harry shook happily.

"Its nice to meet you both as well."

"Fantastic," Hermione murmured gratefully. "Food anyone?" She asked. All three _boys' _face lit up. She sighed heavily and conjured a notepad and pen. "What would you like?"

"A turkey and mayo sandwich on white bread. Oh, but can you cut off the ends? I find them absolutely repulsive." Hermione snorted and nodded, jotting down what Ian wanted.

"And you?" She asked Evan.

"A ham and cheese sandwich, mayo only on white bread please. The ends are simply delightful," he said, giving his brother a glare. Hermione shook her head and looked to the eldest male.

"And what would ickle Harry like?" He thought for a moment.

"Ham, turkey, and cheese on white with some mayo would be excellent, Love," he replied, his emerald eyes shining brightly. She huffed and heard the twins snicker.

"I'll be back in a jiffy. Don't get into _too_ much trouble, okay?" They nodded their heads enthusiastically. She walked out and quietly shut the door behind her.

Now, how to get food without being seen? Ah, screw it all to Hell.

If she ran into Ron, she would be polite, and then she would tell him she and Harry had to speak with him later. That is, if he didn't already know.

She walked into the kitchen, the silence nearly crushing her chest. Where the hell was everyone? Well, she supposed them not being there was very good. She made the sandwiches, and cut the ends off for Ian. She supposed his mother did the same thing for him. Technically, she was his new mother. And if she and Harry married…

_**What the hell? Marriage? Honestly, Granger!**_

She finished cutting the ends and began to head upstairs. A wave of anguish hit her and she shivered. There was something wrong with her, it was official. She continued to walk back up the stairs while levitating the three sandwiches. When she neared the door though, she never expected to hear what she did. She nearly dropped the plates.

There was sobbing. And lots of it. She opened the door quickly, thinking something was wrong. There on the bed was Harry, holding both the boys at each of his sides. The three tough boys were crying uncontrollably. Harry's green eyes had dulled considerably; the shine he always held towards her had vanished.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Between the new wave of anguish and the sight that she saw, she broke down too. She set the plates down and walked over to her boys. _Her boys. _She hugged them all as best as she could, while her tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard the door shut and lock, but the thought was out of her mind instantly.

They stayed like that for a while until she felt Harry's arms loosen around them. She pulled back and looked at the twins, who were actually smiling at her and Harry.

"Thanks," they both said. Harry chuckled quietly and wiped his eyes, causing his glasses to rise above his hands.

"Your welcome," Hermione replied softly, her eyes never leaving Harry's face. "Your sandwiches are over there," she said pointing to the dresser. The boys got up and grabbed there food.

'Thank God, I'm famished," Evan replied and proceeded to stuff his face. Hermione summoned Harry's and held the plate out to him. He looked at her, his eyes calm now. She felt at peace too. He pulled her back down onto the bed. The twins were sitting on the opposite bed, eating their sandwiches contently.

They all sat in silence. Harry finished his sandwich, while Hermione sat contemplating her thoughts. She felt a warm hand cover hers. Her eyes met his, and he smiled, apparently regaining his composure.

"Feel better?" she asked softly. He nodded and stole a quick kiss from her.

"Feel like going out?" He asked, glancing at the silent boys across from them. They had just finished eating and were now looking at Harry and Hermione expectantly.. Hermione nodded and got up.

"Good idea. Thankfully its nice out today. Diagon Alley?" She asked Harry, who nodded. The twins scrambled to get on their sneakers.

"It's time to get them their wands," he said thoughtfully. She hugged him tightly, glad he had come up with such a brilliant idea.

"Oh, wait!" She exclaimed, pulling back from a confused Harry. "We should change our appearances, so we don't get bothered." Harry took the hint and turned to the boys who stared at them once again, this time ready to go.

"I am going to change your appearances a bit. We don't want to get noticed," Hermione exclaimed. The boys nodded excitedly.

"We know. Harry said he gets unwanted attention a lot," Ian replied. She sighed thankfully and motioned for him to step forward.

"This won't hurt a bit, just relax." He nodded and Hermione began the appearance charms. She changed his brown straight hair to Malfoy blond, and his blue eyes to bright green. She conjured a mirror, causing the ten year old to shriek in surprise.

"Wow," he whispered an awe. His brother pushed him lightly over, eager to get his change.

"Me next," he said grinning gleefully. Seriously, appearance charms weren't all that fun. Then again, they were completely new to the Wizarding world.

"C'mon," she motioned. He stood still, as she turned his hair to dirty blond and his blue eyes to hazel. He smiled approvingly and stepped out of the way. "Mr. Potter, you're next," she said mischievously.

"Oh no, the wrath of the evil Hermione," he joked. The boys laughed at her look of indignation.

"Hmmph," she mumbled. She turned Harry's raven black hair to a light brown and his emerald eyes bright blue. "I should have done this a long time ago." He looked at her, confused beyond belief. "Honestly," she muttered. She took his glasses off, hit them with a charm, and then without further ado, sent a dual spell to his eyes. All of a sudden, he gasped.

"I can see," he said suddenly.

"You can see," she repeated, laughing easily. "You can wear your glasses if it makes you happy. But now, when playing Quidditch, you can see."

He smiled thankfully and pulled out his wand.

"Be nice," she said, his different eyes still shining. She felt her hair go straight and saw it was dirty blond.

"I like your eyes, they'll have to stay," he said dramatically. She swatted him playfully, and then remembered something vital.

"Your scar!" She said. With another wave of her wand, his scar disappeared. "Better. Let's go!"

Harry motioned for the twins, and together they headed downstairs. Hermione's parents were sitting at the kitchen table. Her father was reading the paper, while her mother was stirring coffee.

"Hello there," her mother greeted. Her father looked up and set his paper down.

"Good afternoon," he said also smiling. "Where are you all headed to?" He asked.

"Diagon Alley," Harry replied. "Would you care to join us?" Her mother and father shared a glance and nodded.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Her mother replied. "We just got back from our lawyer. They are going to start building our house within the next two weeks."

"Great!" Hermione added excitedly. A new house! One where there would be _no_ diversions.

"Yes, it truly is. We need to stop at Gringotts before we begin. Is that all right?" Her father asked.

"I have to stop there as well," he said smiling.

"Shall we be off?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Yes. Follow me," he said.

They walked outside, and Harry locked up Headquarters. The sun was shining brightly, and it was about sixty degrees. The street was fairly bare, save for a few people riding bikes and some kids playing. Hermione was thankful they looked muggle and that there weren't many people out. She heard Harry mutter something, and she turned to him.

"What was that?" She asked quietly. It was quite weird looking into a set of bright blue eyes.

"Notice-me-not and a charm so your parents can see the bus," he said just as quietly. She looked quite confused at the whole "let your parents see" charm. She shrugged it off and continued walking. They finally reached the corner, and Harry stuck out his wand. The Knight Bus came into view, causing the two twins and the Grangers to gasp audibly. Stan introduced himself and looked down at the twins.

"First timers, eh?" He said looking to Harry, who nodded in agreement. Hermione ushered them onto the bus as Harry paid.

"The Leaky Cauldron," he said. Stan nodded and told Ernie where they were going. "Hold on very tight guys. This is definitely a bumpy ride."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it's been a while, but school has been rough. I have midterms from January 19 to January 24. So the wait again might be long. Here is Chapter 6. Some questions should be answered, and others will be formed. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: May The Force Be With You

They got off on Charing Cross Road in front of the infamous pub, The Leaky Cauldron. The record store and big bookshop, which nearly drew Hermione in, bordered the pub. The boys were utterly horrified from the ride on the "bumpy" Knight Bus. Harry rubbed Evan's back as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. Ian looked on, quite green himself.

"Are you boys all right?" Charlotte asked, worry etched within her features.

"Am now," they both muttered. She sighed and looked towards the tavern.

"What is this place?" Ian asked, pointing to the somewhat rundown looking building. Harry looked to Hermione, and with a quick smirk nodded.

"This is The Leaky Cauldron. It is one of many bridges into the Wizarding World. It was built around 1500 by Daisy Dodderidge, a witch," she said it in her know-it-all tone. Harry snickered, causing her to squeeze his hand a bit too tightly. Whoops.

The twins looked amazed; however, they seemed a bit incredulous.

"We need to change your parents," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded in agreement, looking around.

"There in the alleyway," she said. He nodded and they led them over to the nearby alley. Harry cast a silent notice me not and Hermione changed her parents to look similar to her and Harry. When everyone's disguise was in order, Harry spoke.

"We need names. Let's be the Bonds," he said mischievously. They all laughed, considering none of them weren't full wizards or wizards at all.

"Ill be James," Harry said fondly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do I get some type of risqué name since I'm your lover?" She asked teasingly. The boys groaned.

"Why sure," he replied, wiggling his brows. "You can be Roxanne."

"Lovely," she retorted.

"What about us?" Evan asked.

"Hmm. How about Mark and Clark?" She asked, chuckling beside herself.

"Sounds cool," they replied. Her father waved his hand absentmindedly to his daughter.

"We'll take our middle names. I'm Ann and he's Michael." They all nodded in agreement, and Harry led them in.

The pub was rather busy during the Friday afternoon rush. There were wizards sitting at the bar, drinking what looked like Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. Off to the side was a man sitting in an armchair reading a book quietly, his black hat covering an eye. A group of odd-looking witches giggled to themselves merrily off to the left, their topic of the evening unheard. If a regular muggle had looked at the seen, they would have stared in confusion. Surprisingly, Hermione noted, her parents seemed particularly calm. Harry nodded his head to Tom, who had no clue it was actually the great Harry Potter.

They walked to the back and then out into a separate alleyway where a brick wall divided the land. The boys looked oddly confused, but nevertheless, they were patient and silent. Harry tapped the right brick, three up and two across, causing the archway for Diagon Alley to appear. The long cobbled street ahead and the rickety looking buildings gave a peaceful aura, despite the somewhat crowdedness. Witches and wizards sat outside of some cafés, sipping pumpkin juice in the warm mid-July air.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Harry said. The twins awed every now and then, as they began their journey through the crowd. They looked at the odd animals displayed to their left, their eyes lingering on the owls that hooted softly. Hermione noticed her boyfriend looking fondly at the boys before looking back to the road ahead.

The enormous building of white marble finally entered their view. The steps of Gringotts Wizarding Bank were empty, as if calling for someone to make a deposit. Harry pulled them all to the side.

"Just follow my instructions. Don't speak to anyone; they might be trying to find out who we are. If anything happens, stay close. All right?"

The twins saluted him with a click of their heels, causing Harry to laugh good-naturedly.

"Excellent. I have to check to see if I am eligible to hear the rest of Sirius's will read, withdraw money, set some things up, and get a roll count of everything I own. Ready?" Everyone nodded and they began making their way up the stairs to the Wizarding word's most trusted bank.

Harry and Hermione were last to enter; their hands were clasped as they chatted lightly.

"Why were you crying?" She prodded softly, trying not to embarrass or upset him. He rubbed her thumb affectionately, a rough sigh escaping him.

"I told them my story. How I lost my parents like they had. I told them that I would not let them have a childhood that I did. They were touched, which was the whole point. They needed to cry though. I could just sense," he paused. "I could just sense their true sadness. I don't know."

She kissed his cheek softly, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist. They watched quietly, as the boys raced each other to the front gaits. Her parents waited at the side and stole glances at the two Wrights.

Harry opened the doors and ushered them all inside the large and elegantly decorated bank. The boys remained silent, although Hermione could tell the excitement held behind their young eyes.

The goblins looked wearily at them, especially glancing rapidly at both her and Harry. It was unusual for the goblins to take _that_ much notice of a particular witch or wizard. They stayed rather close together and followed Harry to one of the goblins on the far right.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely to the goblin, catching the horrid creature's attention rather quickly. It, whom she assumed was a she, peered down at Harry and then suddenly pulled back the moment she met its eyes.

"How may I help you?" The goblin asked. The boys looked absolutely mortified. She watched Harry put a privacy charm up around them, before telling everyone to stay put.

"I need to settle a few things. I need to set up three new accounts as well as go to my vault. I also would like to know how much I own." Hermione looked at him strangely. Why three?

"Very well. Your key please?" The goblin asked evenly. Harry pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to the creature. The creature waved its hand over the key and a long list of parchment appeared as well as figures. They waited patiently until finally all the figures settled on the paper. The look of surprise, if possible, filled his face. "Mr. Harry James Potter?" Harry nodded his head, while glancing around. No one seemed to notice since his charm was in effect. "In your vault, you now possess fifty five million galleons. You own over two hundred and fifty thousand books. There are over 500 magical artifacts. You own Twelve Grimmauld. All other wills are to be read until you are of legal age."

The six people stared in shock at the goblin, who was quite astonished as well. Harry nodded and asked to set up the accounts.

"Ok. I need to set up an account for Evan Richard Wright. Shall I write it?" Harry said. Evan began protesting but Harry shushed him with a hand. The goblin nodded and handed Harry a quill and parchment. Harry filled out his name and handed it back to the goblin.

"Are you Evan?" The goblin asked. Evan nodded shyly. "Please place your hand on the parchment." Evan followed instructions and the goblin waved his hand. There was a blue light, which faded slightly. Hermione noticed there were new figures and words on the parchment. "All of his personal information has been filled out. The guardian space will be left empty until September nineteenth of this year. Is everything acceptable?" Harry shook his head in the negative.

"Can you please place one million of my galleons in this new account?" The goblin nodded his head vigorously. He traced his nail along Harry's key, odd noises coming from his mouth. Then he went to Evan's key and repeated the words.

"Here is your key Evan Richard Wright. Your vault contains one million galleons." Evan shakily took his key and stared appreciatively at Harry.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be getting all new stuff, and you'll still have enough money for life. Just don't blow it, okay?" Evan nodded and muttered a soft thanks.

"The second account, Mr. Potter?" Hermione watched in awe as Harry began to write Ian's name out. He gave the same amount of galleons to the young boy, causing him to react basically the same way his brother did. Both boys were stunned into silence.

Then, Harry turned to her. His emerald eyes, shining with warmth and love, stared into her own. She felt a slight shiver, but quickly recovered with a raised brow.

"Do you have your key?" He asked. She nodded in an obvious manner. He stuck his hand out expectantly. She placed it gently in his, and that's when she realizes what he was going to do. It was too late.

"Two million galleons to Hermione Jane Granger's account please." She looked up at him in shock, although he simply smiled back at her kindly.

"I can't take it Harry," she hissed. He waved his hand absentmindedly.

"You seriously think I need fifty million galleons? I'm probably one of the richest wizards next to Malfoy. I'm going to be giving a lot out, so hush. You need new stuff." She simply huffed, causing him to bring her closer to his side. She felt his warm lips graze her forehead, and she was no longer mad.

The goblin gave her the newly replenished vault's key. Harry asked for her parents' to give him their key. They willing obliged knowing they couldn't stop him. "Two million to this vault please."

Her parents hugged him mercilessly, thanking him over and over again. He blushed slightly and muttered a quiet "your welcome" back.

"The next visit I'll give out more. I'd give some to the Weasleys, but I don't want Ron to think we're bribing him into liking the idea of us. We'll talk first." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"May we please be taken to our vaults?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded and led them to the carts.

"Brace yourselves," Hermione said quietly. The boys nodded and held onto anything in reach, as the cart sped off. Hermione held onto Harry tightly, her head muffled in his chest. "I…hate…this," she said, causing him to laugh freely. He ran his hands through her hair, trying to calm her.

"It's almost over. For now," he said, chuckles still escaping him. She hugged his body tighter, and he simply complied. Finally, the cart stopped. Hermione's parents seemed to have had a blast! Damn roller coaster lovers! Evan and Ian didn't seem too bad; apparently they had like the ride as well. They all hopped out, well except for her and Harry. Her because she was trying to find her equilibrium, and Harry since he could not get her off of him. She wondered when he got so patient with her.

"Better?" He asked once she picked her head up. She nodded and stood up, allowing her lover to stand as well. He helped her out of the cart and handed his key to the goblin. Once the nearly impenetrable magic was lifted, Harry led them into his vault. She heard him intake a breath of air, his emerald eyes wide with surprise. A number was just a number. The sight of such a number would take anyone's breath away.

"Your vault expands as does your wealth," the goblin said. Harry nodded and began to walk around. There had been a path created around a huge pile of gold whose top was imperceptible.

Books lined newly set bookcases up to the ceiling, which seemed forever away. Hermione gaped, just itching to go through everyone. She heard Harry snicker besides her, earning him a slap in the side.

Behind the pile of gold, all of the artifacts were neatly organized. In the center, there was an old wooden podium. Resting on this podium was a huge scarlet tome. Around it were probably more interesting devices; however, Hermione felt pulled to the tome. She didn't want to touch it. She had to. She let go of Harry's hand and began to slowly walk to it. Originally, it had a faint glow to it. As she near though, it seemed to brighten. She felt Harry right beside her. They both reached the book and stared down at the blazing light. There were engraved words that surprised both lovers.

_The Gallant House of Potter Née Gryffindor_


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry for the delays. School has been rough. Two students died, and all in all, it has been a crappy month. I'm back on track though. Thanks for the patience.

Chapter 7: Clocks

Harry and Hermione placed their hands on the book, and suddenly everything began to spin. The howl of Mrs. Granger and the curious questions from the boys were drowned out as a whimsical noise enveloped their ears. Hermione looked to Harry and found she could not see. The only reassurance was his aura that she always felt when he was near. They continued to spin profusely, although no dizziness came over them.

Finally, their unknown journey stopped. Their feet touched down lightly, and they whipped their wands out simultaneously. The first thing Hermione recognized was the smell of salt water and a warm breeze. She looked around and saw a clean blue beautiful ocean whose edge met a wonderful pink sky.

"There goes the laws of science," she muttered, showing Harry the ocean.

"Isn't the ocean blue because the sky? The reflection?" He asked confused.

"Yes," she replied, a bit scared. Harry held her hand reassuringly, as a wave of calm swept through her.

"The weather is absolutely lovely," he commented looking for a sun. There was none, however, it felt as though it could be a bright shining day.

"I agree," a voice said behind them. She nearly jumped in surprise, and they both whirled around with their wands out. What a shock they encountered, once they saw who it was.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered, his hand shaking in hers.

"In the flesh. Well, technically…I don't know," he said smiling brightly.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked.

"Hello Hermione," he said, his dark eyes sparkling wildly.

"Hi," she responded feebly. He just smiled as if he knew something very, very good.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Harry asked, his impatient manner getting the best of him.

"Hold on there kid. You've got to meet quite a few people. We'll all help explain everything at once. Come on," he said, motioning for them to follow him. They turned and noticed a huge (if that was even an adequate word) palace that rested on a hill about five minutes away. Sirius led them off the beach and onto a path. Nobody spoke, although Hermione could feel Harry's anxiety. She was the calmer one out of them both, due to the fact that her logical side was on overdrive.

The walk was simply beautiful, despite any dangers that may have been lurking everywhere. There were beautiful flowers, both muggle and wizard, that were perfectly arranged and healthy. Birds chirped merrily, along with a flock of phoenixes that were flying high in the sky. Harry visible relaxed, although the confusion on his face was evident.

"Why are there phoenixes?" He asked Sirius, who had been relatively silent throughout their walk.

"Well, we're not in the mortal realm anymore. So, there are thousands of phoenixes that inhabit here. The one phoenix that does inhabit the mortal kingdom is usually nominated by the other phoenixes. To be nominated, the phoenix has to be the most capable out of them all. It is an honor to serve a mortal for them; however, if that mortal has ever become slightly corrupt the phoenix leaves and comes back here. Once they find another mortal who is pure, they re-nominate another phoenix. The cycle continues," he finished, just as they reached the palace's front oak doors.

He waved his hand over the handles, while muttering something foreign to the young lovers. A light sound of clicks was heard, and the doors opened slowly. It was fairly bright, and Sirius let them pass first.

The brilliant light was coming from a normal sun that was hovering midair of a huge room. There was a large pool underneath it, causing the bright light to reflect. The pond was centered in the room, causing bands of light to dance merrily on the walls. Hermione's breath was taken away at the beauty she stood before.

"Come on guys," Sirius interrupted. "Everyone is waiting for you."

That "everyone" was still unknown to them both. She squeezed Harry's hand as they followed Sirius to the right.

"These are the halls without walls. This wing has barriers so you don't fall out, but there are no walls. We are three stories high," he commented as if he were talking to tourists. The young Gryffindors gaped at the view over the ocean as they walked. Harry turned to her and cracked a small smile, before kissing her hand lovingly. She simply glowed, and turned her attention back to Sirius. After a few minutes, they encountered another set of large wooden doors. "Just wait here," he said, pointing to a couch next to the doors. They nodded, and Sirius entered quickly before shutting the doors again.

After a few moments of silence, Harry stood up pacing.

"I feel comfortable now," he said slowly, contemplating his words. Hermione had to agree. The sudden feeling of anxiety has washed away.

"I know. It just feels…right," she replied softly. He stopped pacing, and sat beside her dejectedly. She set her head gently on his shoulder. He laced their fingers together; a habit he picked up quite recently.

"We'll be all right," he said.

"That you will. We're ready for you both," Sirius said, his head peaking from inside the doors. Harry helped Hermione up before leading them to the doors. Sirius disappeared leaving them to themselves.

"If this is a trap you are to stay behind me," Harry said quietly.

"I couldn't live without you," she replied evenly. "So it wouldn't matter if you saved me because I'd follow you. I'd follow you anywhere, even if it was into the dark." His emerald eyes shined with adoration, and he pulled her into a heavy kiss.

"If this be our last, know that I love you with every fiber of my being," he breathed. She hugged his body to hers, willing the tears away.

"I love you with every fiber of my being too." He kissed her head, and together they pulled their wands out.

Harry cautiously opened the door. She could feel his determination and focus. Anybody could, had they paid much attention.

What came next, however, could make any fully focused person distracted.

Hermione stifled a cry, while she felt Harry's hand gripped hers extremely tight. The cry was not from the pain of his hand, but from the sight that her eyes met.

Sirius wasn't joking when he said they weren't in the mortal realm anymore.

"Mum?" Harry whispered. That's all she heard until her body went limp and the darkness engulfed her. She faintly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist to stop her from hitting the hard marble floor.

"Hermione?" A dimmed voice called out. The worry that was carried with that voice filled her body, nearly bringing her back into her deep sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the blazing emerald ones of her sweetheart.

"Harry? What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up. Harry helped her up before crashing his lips to hers. Her surprise was evident by the little "oh" that managed to escape her. His hands caressed her jaw lovingly. _Someone is watching_,she thought. She opened her eyes to find the exact thing that made her faint. She pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes that were hazed over with love.

"As much as I love you Darling, I don't think snogging me in front of your _Mum_ and _Dad_ is a wise idea," she whispered. His eyes widened and he whirled around.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked dangerously, his temper rising.

"Well that has yet to be explained," Sirius said.

"Is this some sick joke, cause it's not very funny," Harry retorted anyway.

"Oh James!" A redheaded woman cried. "He sounds exactly like you!" Tears leaked from her eyes as a man wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Lily, my love. I know he sounds exactly like me. He is my son after all," he replied gently.

"YOUR SON?" Harry screamed. Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's collarbone, stopping any forward movement of a charge. He visibly relaxed, although she could feel his heart pounding madly in his chest.

"Calm down," she whispered into his ear. She rubbed his back along his spine, causing his temper to be restrained. The other occupants in the room watched contently.

"If you could please tell us what is going on, from the beginning with all the details, it would be greatly appreciated," she said evenly. She looked over the thirty plus people. A tall man with long brown hair and a very well built stature stepped forward in front of everyone else.

"I believe we should all seat ourselves once more, for all of your troubles have made you faint," he said pointedly to Hermione. "Everything will thus be explained. Sit, sit." His voice held no room for argument. Harry pulled her chair out for her, before sitting himself closely beside her. Everyone else sat themselves at the large table that was centered at the room. The man that had been previously speaking remained standing. His dark brown eyes surveyed everyone. She could just tell Harry's emotions were doing crazy things within him. Given by the vein popping out of his neck, his temper appeared to be gearing for a fight. She looked at the man and nodded.

"Well, I must confess, this definitely was not the reaction I had hoped for. It is a reaction nonetheless. Hmm. Oh well. I'd like to welcome you both to "La Maison du Soleil."

"The House of the Sun?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You speak French?" Harry asked surprised. She nodded, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"You are correct. I had just started courting Annette, and I thought I was being rather clever."

"You thought," a woman commented beside him. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes that were twinkling madly. "You still think you are clever. I don't understand why."

"Yet you love me anyway," he commented back. She sighed and motioned him to continue. "Well, Merlin was being a pretty nice chap at the time and had allowed me some land in the realm of the departed. As gloomy as it sounds, you both noticed how truly beautiful it is. I knew I would pass eventually, and with Salazar being a bastard…"

"Honestly Godric! There are children present!" Annette hollered. He flushed slightly but shrugged his shoulders.

"Their feelings aren't childlike and what they will learn isn't childlike either. I think they can handle my slight slips of the tongue." She glared and he continued anyways. "Yes well, Salazar was being a total bastard. He and his whole pureblood ideology were really changing him. I wanted to have a nice place for my family when we eventually passed. So, I built this. I don't mean it egotistically either. I figured if my descendants were brave like I was notoriously dubbed, they would all eventually pass. Some would pass unjustly, and others would pass with pride. Either way, I wanted the family to eventually all meet each other. Not all of my descendants were to come here, however. Only those with pure souls would be allowed."

"So it is basically a heaven for any pure souls related to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes in a sense," he replied. "There is also another catch. During my lifetime, there was a fight over royalty. This fight was between Salazar and myself. Salazar lost the crown due to his ethnocentricity. Had the royal family turned corrupt or died out, the right of royalty would be given to Salazar. He would be the next best choice as far as capability to produce results. Merlin gave me the power and the right to start a Wizarding Royalty. All the people you see here are members of the royal family. I asked Merlin to allow only the pure souls to be inducted into the royal family."

"You didn't just inherit it like muggles?" Hermione asked once more. Godric shook his head.

"I didn't want the royal families to be corrupt. If all the pure souls were welcomed and then dubbed their titles, there would not be as many fights. If you were a Duke, that was what you earned. If you were a King, that was what you earned. It worked for many years. The royal family all worked together to help balance the world. The evil was smothered as much as possible, and the general welfare of the societies were fine. There was a problem however, when you were born," he said looking at Harry.

"How so?" he asked. Godric sighed.

"Anyone here is not to fault; so do not think it is yours. The prophecy regarding you has many interpretations. The most obvious is you are the only one who can beat Tom Riddle. It is true. You are the only one who can. There is another interpretation to be discussed. Tom Riddle most likely went after your parents because he found out about their royal standings. As the heir of Slytherin he most likely knew about how Salazar lost the royal rights. As an act of revenge and an act to destroy the whole royal family of Gryffindor, he decided to go after the Potters. The House of Potter was originally mine, which is the House of Gryffindor. If succeeding, he would inherit the right of royalty and all new rules would apply. He would rule the Wizarding World."

Hermione was stunned beyond belief. She looked at Harry, who simply sat in his chair emotionless. She wondered if he was even listening at all. She watched as he turned to the couple next to him.

"So you really are my parents?" He asked softly. Lily nodded, tears once again making an appearance. She and James stood up along with Harry. He opened his arms wide and hugged them tightly. Tears of happiness flowed down his rosy cheeks as his mother and father hugged him tightly.

"Where are my parents?" Hermione asked suddenly, worry filling her. Godric smiled happily.

"Not to worry dear. Time has somewhat slowed in the mortal realm. You'll essentially be gone in five minutes there, and who knows how long here." Hermione nodded and returned her attention to Harry. He was smiling the same way he smiled when he looked at her. She finally came to realize how much they had missed.

"Now that everyone is ok," he said proudly. "We must now discuss why you both are here."

"And why is that?" Harry asked, his hand finding hers once more.

"Well, you both are soul mates," Godric started.

"You didn't have to tell us that," Harry interrupted.

"Oh, but I did. According to the laws of the Royal House of Gryffindor, soul mates are allowed to marry at the age of fifteen. So, if you both get married now, you both can be inducted into the royal family. If you do not, only you Harry can be. The reason we bring marriage up is for various reasons. Once in the royal family, your magic is released as well as intensified incalculably. You are able to travel here, where you will be taught how to use your powers. This is the power he knows not."

"I get it," Hermione said suddenly, her brain on overdrive. "He tried killing me and my family to make sure Harry did not fall in love with me. You said only soul mates are able to marry at this age. He was trying to eliminate me incase I was Harry's soul mate. If I was gone and I was his soul mate, Harry's magic would not be released."

"If she was related to us by blood, I'd say she's all you Annette," Godric said merrily. "That is exactly right. So if you both marry, you will have access to the power he knows not. He will eventually know once the royal family is set up in the Ministry. It really-"

"The Ministry?" Harry yelped.

"The Ministry," Annette said wisely. "The monarchy has the most authority in every Wizarding World's government. Not only did Godric set up Hogwarts, he helped set up all the Wizarding Worlds. Wherever the King wants to set up the royal palace, that is where all the Ministers meet with the King's nobility. Overall, the King has the most power. But since he is pure, he takes in everyone's ideas."

"I see," Harry said frustrated.

"It is a lot to take in. You were brought here because if you do decide to marry, I will marry you. It will be the first of two marriage ceremonies. You will have the ceremony here where all the Ancient magic takes affect. Then you will have the mortal ceremony where you can do whatever you please," she added.

"Will I be King?" Harry asked, taking a lot in.

"Yes, you will. And she will be your Queen," Godric added. "Any other questions? Feel free to ask."

"What about school?" Hermione asked. Harry chuckled beside her.

"We encourage you to still attend. You probably will have _more _than enough knowledge to back you up," Lily said, finally speaking. Her voice was melodic, and it seemed to calm everyone's nerves.

"You said something about nobility?"

"Ah yes," Godric replied for his wife. "I forgot about that. Yes, you have nobility. Our family is a bit different from most royal ones. Your children will be the princes and princesses. I made a law that said nobility can be nominated by the King and Queen. The soul has to be pure in order to enter the family. I don't mean pureblooded every time I sat the word pure. When I say pure, I mean a good soul. A soul that is not wicked or corrupt. It would be a soul that would get into regular Heaven. They also have to be someone you can obviously trust. You can nominate people, but all of us have to vote. This is the only power you do not have, and only because its like a second opinion." Harry nodded in understanding. There was a moment of silence as each person contemplated deeply.

"Why am I getting mood swings? And why was I able to go into Harry's dreams?" There. She finally asked. Annette's eyes were twinkling madly.

"You are soul mates. Simple." Godric answered.

"That's not simple," Harry responded, "because I am getting mood swings too."

"Really? Are you ok?" Hermione asked him worriedly. He smiled and nodded.

"I should be asking you," he said. She waved her hand absentmindedly.

"You can feel each others moods," Annette interrupted. Hermione and Harry stopped dead.

"No way," she awed. James started laughing along with the others.

"Is that why when she was in the shower and…" Harry drifted off, blushing extremely red.

"That was you!" she cried out, her chocolate eyes surprised.

"You are linked everyway possible," Godric explained. "You can feel and always will feel each others feelings. You share dreams because your unconscious states are linked. Through marriage, your physical, magical, and actual souls will be as well."

"Can we think it over?" Harry asked. Godric nodded.

"There is a garden out the doors you came in and to the left," he said before sitting down. Harry helped Hermione up and led her out of room.

They walked silently, their hands clasped together between their bodies. This hallway thankfully had walls as well as painting, which greeted them cheerfully as they walked. The sun, wherever it was, shined through the large windows. She noticed how handsome he was when the light hit his fair skin. A big ball of stress hit her.

She wondered how many scared couples walked this way into the garden to decide whether or not they should marry. _Well, there is definitely one._


	8. Chapter 8

I am terribly sorry for such a long wait. I started softball, so I haven't been home really. I'll try to be more consistent with updates. Thanks for the patience.

Chapter 8: I'm Gonna Give You My Love

There was a sudden archway in the hallway, showing a huge but stunning garden. All different types of plants and animals from both the muggle and Wizarding worlds were laid out neatly. Harry sat them down on a nearby bench. The young lovers just sat, listening to the birds chirping as if there were no worries in the world.

She brought his hand up to her lips, pressing lightly in a sign of adoration.

"I had always planned on marrying you, " he whispered softly, his eyes looking around the paradise.

"I had always planned on marrying you too," she replied. "I knew there would be a certain time, both romantically and spiritually. Apparently, time is rubbish. I'm all for it. Especially if it will perhaps enable the Wizarding world a stable future."

Harry looked at her, his eyes sparkling intensely. She looked back with an equal stare. He brought his hand to her face and brushed away a curl. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact.

"You would do that for me?" He murmured. She nodded, her eyes still closed. "You do realize we've been dating for less than two days."

"True, but I've been in love with you for five years. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"It's more than enough," he said lovingly. "I just don't want to rush you into anything."

"I am more than happy about it, Harry. Now none of the little whores at school will be gazing at you the wrong way." He laughed and embraced her tightly.

"I love you," he sighed.

"And I love you," she replied. She watched, as he got up and knelt on one knee. His dark messy hair blew with the breeze as his hand slipped into his pocket. From there came a red box with a golden bow on top. He opened it and stared deeply once more into her chocolate eyes.

"On such short notice I ask you what I've planned to ask you in the future. You have been there for me through the darkest and most terrible of times. You have been there for me through the best of times. You were my best friend for many years, and I am so thankful for that. You have sacrificed so much for me, when it should have been I sacrificing for you. And now, as the love of my life, who I've loved for so long, I ask you this. Will you, Hermione Jane Granger, give me, Harry James Potter, the honor of marriage?"

Hermione's eyes swelled as streams of tears ran down her cheeks. She nodded yes and flung herself on top of him. Her lips crashed onto his, as he wrapped his arms around her waste. They both knew she would say yes. The fact that the word flew past her lips added to the effect. He kissed her all over her face and pulled her up.

"Let's see what I've got for you," he teased. He pulled out the most beautiful ring she ever saw. It was a fourteen carat gold band with the biggest diamond she ever saw on a finger. Inside the band there was an inscription.

"Forever Our Love Will Last, Harry and Hermione," she recited. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you. Let's go tell the others. We have a wedding to plan."

They walked hand in hand back to the others. Before opened the doors, Hermione reached up and pulled his lips back onto hers.

"And that was for…"

"Everything," she answered simply.

They opened the doors and the royal family rose. Harry nodded and the whole family busted into joy. Lily and James came over and hugged Hermione, welcoming her into the family. Godric shook Harry's hand merrily, and Annette hugged him.

"When are we going to get married?" Harry asked.

"Tonight," Godric replied. Lily grabbed Hermione and headed out one of the doors.

"We've got to get everything ready! It's bad to see the bride, Harry! Come on ladies!" All of the females followed Lily and Hermione out.

"Its time to get ready," Godric told Harry. That was the last thing she heard before she was led out of the room.

Hermione was dragged all throughout the halls of the beautiful castle until finally she had apparently reached her destination. Two women opened a pair of large oak wooden doors to reveal a huge room. Across from the door was an enormous mirror from floor to ceiling. Two house elves waited excitedly to help her as well. Before she could complain about the elves, the house elves started to undress her.

"What the-" she began.

"Not now dear," Lily chided lightly. "There's no time for modesty. Although with your physique you should be flaunting it." Hermione grinned nervously.

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Well," Annette started, "the clothing style is similar to that of muggles. Where do you want to get married?"

"Where do you suggest?" Hermione replied.

"James and I were married here in the gardens. If I know my son correctly, he'll be sneezing like James." Hermione nodded while giggling. "How about the beach?"

"That's perfect!" she said. The women smiled and with a snap of the house elves fingers, she felt herself clothed in a light cloth. She looked into the mirror and gasped.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The clean white cloth wrapped around her as a graceful dress. It shimmered with pure magic that sent a warm feeling across her body. The light scar from Dolohov was partially visible, but at this point; she did not care. She knew Harry would love her anyway. Annette came up behind her and waved her hand over Hermione's head. Her curls went up beautiful in a delicate twist, while a wreath of flowers appeared and nestled into her hair.

"A queen to be must always look the part," she said. All of the women laughed and nodded. Hermione smiled and thanked them quietly.

"Are you nervous?" One of the women asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry and I have been through worse. This is more than positive. A lot of what we've been through has been depressing."

"That's true," Annette said sadly. "On a happier note, the festivities will begin in a half hour. As traditions go, we are to leave you with the last royal female. We'll see you in a bit." The women left Lily and Hermione alone to talk amongst themselves.

"So I lied. I'm deathly nervous," Hermione said while pacing. Lily laughed softly. Hermione glanced at her fiancé's mother. She looked no older then thirty. Her red long hair still had the same color as Harry described to her. Her emerald eyes sparkled mysteriously as Harry's did. She was truly one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Hermione looked away and stared at herself in the mirror. "I wonder how Harry's coping."

"Probably worse than you. James always said he was afraid I wouldn't show. I don't understand that concept since I would have nowhere else to go. It'd be rather silly, don't you think?"

"Absolutely. And if you weren't positive about your love for him, you wouldn't have said yes to his proposal. Men," she huffed. Lily laughed along with her, before embracing her.

"We will definitely be getting along my dear. I'm so glad my son has found someone like you." Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for accepting me so well." Lily nodded.

A loud bell chimed throughout the castle. Lily signaled to Hermione it was time. They walked silently back through the palace and outside. Hermione barely saw the figures of her soon to be family. Lily stopped besides Hermione and kissed both of her cheeks.

"I stop here to join the others. It is for you to take the walk alone. According to the ritual, you are to have no persuasion. Without contact, you are left to yourself. Have fun." Without another word, she disappeared silently. Hermione took a deep breath and began walking to where Harry apparently waited.

On her long walk to the shoreline, Hermione hummed to herself quietly and took her surroundings in. The setting was perfect. The weather was perfect. It all was actually perfect for once. She had no idea what the ceremony would entail. All she could do was hope she did everything correctly. As she neared, Harry's aura became stronger and stronger.

Finally, she knew she had made it. She looked up into the eyes of her handsome amour. He smiled encouragingly and took her hands within his. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"You look so beautiful, so ravishing," he whispered silently. She blushed noticeably and sighed before he pulled away. They looked to Godric who stood patiently and proudly. To the side there was an altar with a vast basin, along with two daggers. Hermione turned her attention back to the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join the souls of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger. Before we begin, are there any protests?" All of the men and women of the royal house smiled encouragingly. "Then we shall begin. Please, tighten your hands," he said to Hermione and Harry. They followed their directions. "You all know what to do. Grab hands." The family members joined hands as well. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, we ask for your blessings to join the hands of these two soul mates, who have the purest souls of them all. We ask you heavenly Father, to bless these two souls with all of the goodness you have to offer."

A blinding light erupted horizontally through the sky. It turned and shined down on the couple. Hermione felt warmth envelop her. Love burst through her heart, soul, and body. It ran throughout her veins and into Harry's joined hands. The double intensity of love they felt for each other and from one another erupted around them in a blazing fire. She and Harry stared into one another's eyes as the fire eventually died out. A cool feeling fell upon them next, as the fire dimmed slowly. Their energies relaxed and eventually the fire dimmed out. The light continued to shine on them and in the sky.

"In the name of God, forever you are blessed," Godric announced.

"Amen," the crowd answered.

"In the name of the elements, Merlin we ask for your attendance on this summer's eve."

A figure besides Godric appeared, and soon Merlin appeared in all his glory. His eyes sparkled joyfully as he approached the couple. He smiled and patted both of their heads before turning to the sea.

"In the name of the elements, oh heavenly water, I ask you to rise and wash over these soul mates. I ask you to bless them with all of your qualities and gifts. In the name of the elements, oh heavenly water, bless these souls!"

"AMEN!" The crowd erupted. Merlin raised his hands and two streams of ocean water ascended from the sea. They passed over the couple before emptying into the basin. Merlin mumbled incoherent words, as the water turned gently.

"In the name of the elements, oh heavenly wind, I ask you to descend and engulf these soul mates. I ask you to bless them with all of your qualities and gifts. In the name of the elements, oh heavenly wind, bless these souls!"

"AMEN!" The crowd erupted once more. Merlin moved his hands in a swirling motion before bringing a calm breeze. It twisted around Hermione and Harry, filling their lungs. It went into the basin as Merlin continued to silently chant. The clear water turned blue.

"In the name of the elements, oh heavenly fire, I ask you to form and graze over these soul mates. I ask you to bless them with all of your qualities and gifts. In the name of the elements, oh heavenly fire, bless these souls!"

"AMEN!" The crowd cheered. Merlin raised his hands and a bolt of fire descended from the sky. It engulfed them before emptying into the basin like the other elements. Merlin watched intently as the concoction began to steam lightly. He smiled in satisfaction.

"In the name of the elements, oh heavenly earth, I ask you to rise and spread over these soul mates. I ask you to bless them with all of your qualities and gifts. In the name of the elements, oh heavenly earth, bless these souls!"

"AMEN!" The crowd shouted delightfully. Merlin raised his hands and the sand ascended from the ground. It passed over the couple before emptying into the basin accordingly. Merlin moved his hands in a heart pattern and the elements mixed together.

"It is time for the blood bonding. Please follow me." Hermione and Harry followed him over to the basin where the two daggers lied. "Hermione, you will grab the dagger with the red ribbon and drag it lightly across his wand hand. Harry, you will grab the dagger with the gold ribbon and drag it lightly across hers. After doing, so dip your hands into the basin. Then connect your hands at the wounds."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes before dragging the red dagger across his wand hand. He squinted for a second but that was all. She held her hand out for him to cut as well. The pain was quick, but well worth it. He mouthed "sorry." Together, they dipped their hands into the surprisingly cool mix. Hermione felt a wild tingle set through her body. She and Harry joined hands and a blinding light erupted from the contact. She heard everyone cheer and cry happily. All she saw was his shining emerald eyes.

"In the name of the elements, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry brought her body close before descending his lips upon hers. The feelings of love and power erupted between them, causing her to almost lose balance. He held her tightly as he practically devoured her. They embraced with tears. Merlin waved his finger in a loop and a tie formed around their wrists.

"I'm sure you know what that is for," he said, smirking at Harry. They both nodded, while blushing.

"While we're here, we'll initiate you into the royal family. Merlin, will you do the honors?" Godric asked. Merlin nodded contently.

"Of course. If you could both kneel please?" Harry and Hermione knelt at the alter, while Merlin towered over them. "Ready?"

"Yes," they answered.

"Harry James Potter, do you swear to stay forever a good soul, no matter what the circumstances?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be a rightful and just king without corruption?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to protect the people under your power?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to follow all the rules of the House of Potter and the House of Gryffindor?"

"I do."

"With the power endowed to me, I pronounce you King Harry James Potter. I pronounce you King of all magical worlds." Hermione watched, as her _husband_ was crowned king. A giant crown adorned his head. Merlin turned to her, as her stomach flipped.

"Hermione Jane Potter, do you swear to stay forever a good soul, no matter what the circumstances?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be a rightful and just queen without corruption?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to protect the people under your power?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to follow all the rules of the House of Potter and the House of Gryffindor?"

"I do."

"With the power endowed to me, I pronounce you Queen Hermione Jane Potter. I pronounce you Queen of the all the magical worlds." Hermione felt a large tiara replace her wreath. She looked to Harry, who had tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. She began to cry as well. Merlin smiled and helped them up before embracing them. "This is just the beginning."

Lily and James embraced them next followed by every other person present. Hermione could feel the power within her, as well as Harry's.

"Just because we're dead doesn't mean there isn't a party! Reception in the Great Room! Are you guys coming?" Sirius cried merrily.

"In a bit," Harry said, while holding Hermione's hand. He nodded and with a wiggle of his brows he disappeared with the rest of the family.

The new Potters were left to themselves. They sat silently with tied wrists, on the sand. Hermione rested her head against his broad shoulder.

"It's a shame I have to wait until after the party," he said absentmindedly. She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"Wait for what?"

"Wait to make passionate love to you of course," he said smiling. She slapped his arm lightly and pulled her tiara off before lying down. "You're stuck with me now." She laughed softly, as if it were a terrible thing.

"Poor me," she teased. He chuckled and jumped on top of her. The string around their wrists pulled gently. He huffed.

"Poor me," he mimicked. She laughed as he nuzzled her neck with kisses. He hit a sensitive spot, causing her to moan into his ear. "Lucky me," he groaned.

"We can't now Harry. The others…"

"I'm the King now," he said with fake haughtiness. "I rather have a party with you by ourselves anyway. What say you?"

She looked around nervously. "I don't know what I'm doing," she confided. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I don't either. That's why we'll guesstimate. Instinct." She nodded and relaxed.

"So Mrs. Potter, what do you make of this?" He asked vaguely, as he let go of her free wrist.

"This day could not have been more perfect," she sighed as he began to kiss her neck again. His raven hair tickled her collarbone as he began to go lower and lower. She ran her hand through his hair, causing him to sigh against her skin.

"So, in my estimation, I've come to the conclusion that this cloth is not going to help us. So, we get rid of it." He snapped his fingers and she was left naked before his eyes. Her eyes darted to his, which were on fire with passion. "Don't ask how I did that."

"Fair enough," she gasped as the wind tickled her skin.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have and will ever lay eyes on. Everything about you makes me…ugh," he groaned. She ran her hands over his muscular torso.

"Milord, I'm yours. Take me please," she whispered into his ear. He visible shook, before crashing his lips to hers. Their tongues met and danced, caressing the others passionately. She felt the hardness between his legs pressed against her thigh. Their emotions were doubled by the others. His free hand moved from behind her head down over her shoulders and over her breasts. He massaged one, causing her to arch into him. He alternated between the two as she sighed into his ear.

"How am I doing?" He breathed deeply.

"Perfect."

He moved his hand from her breasts down her stomach, and before she knew what hit her, he touched her core. She gasped loudly, causing him to smirk.

"How about now?" He rasped. He stuck two fingers inside of her. She kissed him hard in order to stop herself from groaning loudly. Their tied hands were grasped tightly together as he pumped gently in and out of her.

"Harry," she sighed beautifully. He slowed his attention. He positioned himself above her and cradled her head.

"I'll try my best," he said before plunging himself inside of her. A pain shot through her body, but before she could feel it all, it disappeared. She saw his eyes closed tightly and realized he had taken the hit. He murmured a contraceptive charm quietly.

"Thank you my love," she cooed lovingly. He nodded and loosened up. A wave of pleasure hit her as he gently thrusted inside of her. The tie around their wrists disappeared, and soon she was able to embrace him fully. She held onto his shoulders as he pushed himself into her faster and faster.

"Mia," he grunted tightly.

"Harry!" she squealed as an orgasm hit her intensely. He continued pumping until finally he exploded inside of her. His damp hair was matted to his forehead, and his arms were shaking from holding his weight. She pulled his body onto her as he regained his breath. Hermione adorned his face with kisses.

"I love you so much," she said softly, while gazing into his eyes. He grinned and kissed her softly.

"I love you too Mrs. Potter. Thank you for everything."

They embraced before separating and lying side by side.

"Care for a swim?" She asked happily. He nodded and they ran into the sea. The cool water calmed them both as the lazy waves passed along.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," she said sighing.

"True. For now, we'll relax happily. You're all I want now anyway."

She smiled contently and kissed his cheek. "You're all I want forever." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's float on shall we?"

"Let's."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Phoenix Pandemonium

The sky grew darker, signaling the night had finally fallen. The lights in the castle were out, and it was silent. Hermione listened to the sounds of the waves hitting the shore. The light breaths that caressed her face calmed her senses. Harry lay beside her, completely naked without a care in the world. If someone said she would be lying on a beach married and naked to her best friend, she would have suggest St. Mungo's immediately. She would have damn right hexed you if you suggested in another realm.

Fate wouldn't have it any other way. She was entangled with the Boy-Who-Lived. He was a boy turned man within a day. She wondered what her mum would say when they returned to the vault, married and royalty.

Royalty. She didn't consider herself a queen. Hell, she didn't consider herself anything special at all. Harry always had an air of strength. People trusted him, including herself. She was simply the bookworm. But, love was real. Who knew the Wizarding world was so sentimental?

None of that mattered though. All that mattered was this. She looked over to make sure he slept on peacefully. She wished they would never have to return to the mortal realm. She never wanted to lose him. The chance of him…them…not surviving was high. Then again, she never really would lose him. They would just come back up here in hopes that their little ones, when they came along, would find soul mates.

That was another topic to be discussed in the future. She was only sixteen! She hoped, as bad as it was to think, the war was prolonged. She wanted to be able to raise children without worrying about dying. Her morose thoughts were interrupted, when a blanket materialized out of thin air and onto her bare body.

"It's a bit cold," a hoarse voice said beside her. Hermione look at Harry and snuggled closer to him. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Just thinking," she replied. She kissed his chest tenderly, as he stretched out.

"You're always thinking. I felt sad in the midst of a great dream. Do tell," he said encouragingly.

"Sorry-"

"Nonsense. Come on. We're married. We're a team, although usually the players aren't madly in love with each other." She laughed and kissed his lips.

"I was just thinking about the future, and how I want the war to keep going."

"What? Why?" He asked abruptly.

"So we can have kids of course," she automatically answered. She watched his Adam's apple bob, as he swallowed roughly.

"I didn't know you were _that_ eager," he teased. She huffed and rolled onto her side. He came up behind her and moved her curls away. "Just kidding. We're going to have to wait until at least the end of sixth year my darling. I want to be at least seventeen or so."

"I know. We can always stay up here for the duration in order to speed up the time." He kissed her neck and nodded.

"I knew you were brilliant. No worries," he said contently. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes a bit," she grinned. He stood up and stretched, the sun shining brightly against his skin. "Now you're an exhibitionist?" He laughed loudly and conjured clothes.

"Only if you'd like Love. I've got nothing to hide."

"So I noticed," she replied dryly. She stood with the blanket wrapped around her body. He opened his arms in which she stepped into. He hugged her tightly, resting his head atop her head.

"Are you sore?" He asked quietly. She shrugged and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

"You took most of it," she countered. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome. I say we get you some clothes, apparate back to our reserved master bedroom, and get some pancakes. Sounds good?"

"Sounds exceptional," she thought of a pair of loose shorts, a tank top, and some undergarments. Suddenly she felt them materialize onto her body. "That works." Harry smirked and kissed her before closing his eyes. Within a second, they reappeared into a huge master bedroom overlooking the gardens. An enormous king size bed filled the room along with dressers and a lounging area.

The comforter was a deep red that poured over the sides of the bed. A golden lion was stitched at the center. Hermione rolled her eyes at her new family's pride. Harry pointed to the bed, directing her to go relax. She climbed in and nearly fell asleep in the comfortable bed. Harry called a house elf and ordered them breakfast. The house elf disappeared silently, leaving the young couple alone.

"I wonder if they missed us at the party," he said absentmindedly. His raven hair was sprawled out beneath him onto the plush pillow. His emerald eyes sparkled thoughtfully.

"Maybe they all got drunk." He laughed and rolled over. "I'm sure Sirius did. Crazy old man."

"Your Highness, breakfast is ready." Harry sat up as the elf entered with a tray of food.

"Thanks. Can we have it here please?" The elf's eyes widened surprised.

"Of course, sir. You needn't ask."

"Thanks. You may go," Harry said staring at the food.

"Always a boy when it comes to your food, aren't you?" She asked smiling. He nodded in a "duh" way, and began cutting her food. His long fingers made him look elegant when cutting. His rough palms grasped the knife strongly. He moved the pieces accordingly to create a lopsided smiley face on her plate.

"Voila!" He exclaimed, before cutting his own. Hermione felt his eyes on her the whole time, as she ate her pancakes. She looked up and noticed he had already finished what was in front of him.

"Did you even taste them?" She asked. He shook his head as a large smirk formed upon his lips.

"No, I actually inhaled them. I realized I wanted something else instead."

"And that would be…" she began.

"You."

"Good Lord Harry! Again?" She questioned. He wiggled his brow suggestively. "They are all going to think we've died or something." He wasn't hearing any of it though. He slowly moved closer and closer, as she tried to back away. "Can't I at least go show my face as like a representative for both of us? Harry James Potter!" She shrieked as he grabbed hold of her sides and tickled her.

"Hermione Jane Potter!" he retorted huskily. He nuzzled her collarbone lovingly, as she half tried to escape. "Ten minutes. Tell them we're safe and that we'll be back eventually. Go," he said finally releasing her. It took her a moment or so to catch her breath before she was able to sit up. She jumped out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom to take a quick shower. With a few charms to dry her hair and a robe, she walked out to find Harry sleeping. She rolled her eyes before walking out of their bedroom.

The castle was hushed at this time of day. The sun was bright outside, and the day was beautiful. Perhaps she felt this way due to recent events. Her thoughts carried on as her eyes darted for a sign of life. Apparently Sirius was up, for he saw her down the hall.

"You're alive!" he cried dramatically. "And you're walking! It's quite funny to be speaking of _matters_ in such a way, but oh well. How are things?" She looked up at the ex- convict and smiled.

"Its wonderful. Can you tell everyone were fine and we didn't disappear?"

"Sure. The party, or what I remember, was a hell of a time. I'm sure _your_ activities were much more exciting."

"Are you quite done with the insinuations?" She asked. He laughed and continued walking.

"Have fun," was all he said as he exited.

Hermione spun around to return to her sleeping beauty only to find a house elf at her feet.

"Yes?" She greeted pleasantly. The house elf simply grabbed her hand and brought them back to the master bedroom.

"The King ask for your presence, saying it was an emergency. He is in the bathroom," the elf said politely. Hermione simply nodded and sprinted to the bathroom. Harry was standing in his boxers with a mirror reflecting into the one behind him. He stared intently at his back; his brows furrowed. Her eyes traveled to his back, before giving an enormous gasp.

On his back was an enormous tattoo of a phoenix. The tattoo took up three quarters of his back. Harry's strong shoulders were covered with its wings that started between his shoulder blades and spine. The tail of the phoenix ended five inches above his waistline. The phoenix's body was strong and perfectly aligned with his backbone. The head was turned to the left where its eyes stared at Hermione.

"I personally think it's bitchin," he remarked dryly. "I just want to know how it got there."

"Bitchin," she muttered. She ran her fingers over his back cautiously, and the phoenix song suddenly erupted throughout the room. A cool feeling erupted over her body, causing her to shiver. Harry dropped the mirror and held onto her arms, as she closed her eyes. The song went through her body both inside and out. She felt a tingling sensation on her left hip all the way up to her ribcage. She picked up her shirt and saw an identical phoenix imprinted itself where she felt the feeling. Harry's eyes bugged out, as he watched the image of the phoenix finished its mark. "Lovely."

"It suits you quite nice," her beloved commented. When he saw her face he rolled his eyes and brought her body to his. "Look at it this way Love. You got a free painless tattoo. And it's not like it's something vulgar or profane. It's quite the opposite. Cheer up." He kissed the top of her head lovingly. She peaked through his arms and looked into the mirror. It looked quite nice on her body. She was thankful it wasn't as big as Harry's.

"I think I'll manage," she mumbled. She heard his snicker join his heartbeat for a second before he quieted. "I heard that."

"Sorry," he said unapologetically. "Just couldn't resist." She looked up into his bright green eyes. "Oh no, not the look. I can't even go throw you on the bed and make passionate love to you. No, we have to go get showered and dressed and ask our relatives what the hell is going on. Have some sympathy," he huffed. It was her turn to laugh wildly into his chest.

"Just be happy we're not missing much of anything in the mortal realm. We'll go get our questions answered and then you can, as you put it oh so sweetly, throw me on the bed and make passionate love to me. First our questions," she said, breaking away from him.

"Way to make me not be anxious," he said sarcastically. "Now I'll be thinking about anything but the questions. Thanks." She changed her clothes into something more appropriate. Harry followed her actions and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" She asked soothingly. He nodded, his whole demeanor changing. He kissed her lips softly before they left their room.

The seas were calm, Hermione noted, as she walked with the king. She could feel his worry about their new tattoos. She tried her best to send comforting feelings to him. The corners of his mouth lifted up, although he did not turn to look at her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. He peaked into a random room and found Godric sitting with Merlin. "How'd you know?" She whispered. He shrugged and winked.

"Good morning," both Godric and Merlin greeted with an inclination of their heads.

"Good morning," Harry replied. "We have quite a few questions that need answers. We were hoping you could answer them."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully and motioned for them to be seated. Hermione was grateful the couch was so damn comfortable. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to focus on their questions.

"Well, why do we have tattoos of phoenixes on our bodies?"

"Oh good!" Godric exclaimed jovially. "The phoenixes have an odd way of sending wedding presents. They always show their approval for the new king and queen by sending something. Your parents received amulets, which helped protect you Harry during the night of their murder. Their gifts are always the purest of all. They are also the strongest gift you could ever receive. No matter what specific gift, the king and queen are able to communicate with the phoenixes. Your tattoos are your gift. You will have to meet with them to find out their characteristics. Understood?" He asked gently. Well, Hermione thought as she nodded, one down an infinite amount to go.

"How long do we have before we have to go back to the mortal realm?"

"A week," Merlin answered. "The whole family including myself will be training you. Tonight I will unleash your powers fully. Now that your marriage is consummated, your soul bonds will become full. Each day will be an area of your power. One of the most important topics is the set up of the monarchy. That within itself is a grueling task; however, I have found a way to set it up with a simple charm once you reenter the mortal realm."

"Once we return back into the mortal realm, are we to marry?" Harry asked. Godric nodded.

"It will help strengthen you as well."

"Do these tattoos have something to do with the power he knows not?" Harry asked again. Merlin nodded.

"It is one of the many parts," he replied. The relatives talked for another half hour, until Godric suggested they enjoy the rest of their day. Harry and Hermione walked back to their room with eager strides.

The door slammed behind them, and before Hermione could react, her body was pressed firmly against the wall. Harry trapped her, as his lips descended on hers. She felt his erection crushed against her thighs. Their fingers entwined over her head, while he pressed his chest against hers. She could feel his enormous love and passion pour through their link, triggering a moan from deep within her. Her knees felt like they would buckle, and she soon thought she would fall until he scooped her up into his arms. Even though his tongue swept its way around hers, he carried her gingerly to the bed. Harry cradled her head lovingly until it landed softly on top of the many pillows. His eyes fluttered shut slightly, while his clothes disappeared softly from his body.

"I do believe, my Dearest Queen, you are overdressed," he growled. He shut his eyes once more, and she felt her clothes disappear with a whirl of cool air. Hermione felt a tingling sensation from her tattoo. Apparently, he had felt the same for his movements had stopped entirely. "That feels delightful," he commented. She nodded distractedly and wrapped her arms around her amour's back, pulling him closer to her body.

"I need to feel you, my love," she whispered. He shuddered as a blazing fire lit deep in their souls. His lips moved from her forehead down to her neck. He suddenly thrusted himself inside of her, causing her to gasp passionately. His jaw relaxed, as he touched every inch of her body. Suddenly, there was a glowing light between the two lovers. Harry stopped without much of a choice and watched. The phoenix from his back and the phoenix on her hip started to fly around their bodies before meeting at the center. They flew off of their skin and into the other phoenix. The lights collided and a bright radiance engulfed their bodies. Harry's emerald eyes looked on fire.

"Don't stop," she urged. She was curious; true, but right now she wanted nothing more than to hit a high with the king. He smirked at her, his hair falling over his eyes. Harry kissed her lips softly, as he began to pump faster and faster into her. She scraped his shoulder blades, as she felt the tightening in her stomach increase. She cried out in ecstasy as a tidal wave of pleasure hit her. His labored breathing brushed against her cheek, as he searched for his own climax. She matched his thrusts of love and watched his eyes screw up in concentration. Suddenly another wave hit her, causing her legs to wrap around his hips tightly and her back to arch wildly.

"Hermione!" He cried out against her collarbone. She felt him burst inside of her. She muttered a contraceptive, while he slowly came down. He planted tender kissed between the valley of her breasts, as the glow from their bodies slowly faded. Hermione stroked his hair lovingly, until he finally rolled off of her.

"Mmm," he muttered. His arms wrapped around her body and over her now settled phoenix. She faced his body and wrapped her arms around his own bird. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" he asked as she kissed his light stubble.

"Maybe," she replied confused.

"Well I should be damned if I don't. I love you so much," he whispered softly. She kissed his lips tenderly.

"I love you more," she replied. He smiled lazily.

"I wished Voldemort was never born," he said sadly.

"Then we wouldn't be in this beautiful place now. We'd be getting ready to go back to school," she reminded him. He nodded his head.

"I just wish I could spend my life like this. So peaceful…perfect."

"One day my love. For now, we have to just stick with each other, our family, and our instincts. The mortal realm has slowly become unreliable. We'll just have to make do," Hermione said.

"At least we have each other," he commented.

He began to play with her curls, as they lie silently. Peace washed over them, and slowly but surely, the beating of their hearts lulled Harry to sleep. Hermione knew, as her eyes fluttered shut; the calm was just before the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Waves

_The sounds of a light stride slightly woke her from her slumber. The room was dark and cool, causing an involuntary shiver to spread throughout her body. A slight rustle of the comforter wrapping her and her husband exposed her skin to the early morning air. The sound of a light breath danced across her face. She gradually opened her eyes to look into a dazzling pair of emerald._

"_Mummy?" A little voice reached her eyes._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" A little hand reached out for her own, giving a light squeeze. _

"_Alexander stole my blankie again. He's still sleeping," she said. Hermione patted the soft raven hair of her daughter, as she smiled lovingly._

"_And how did you get out of bed?" She whispered. Julia's eyes grew wide. Her mother simply grinned. Her daughter was so beautiful._

"_Will you get my blankie back?" She asked. Hermione nodded as Julia pulled her hand harder. Suddenly, the room began to fade away. _

"_Julia!" She cried out. The emerald eyes of her daughter were the last things she saw._

"Your Highness?" A voice rang out. Hermione nearly hit the ceiling as she jumped with fright. The tennis ball eyes of a house elf looked fearfully at the Queen. She heard Harry groan and roll over into her hip.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Master Godric has asked for the King and Queen's presence. He has asked you to join him in about two hours for your first day of training." Hermione nodded and with a soft thanks, the elf disappeared.

"Why were you tossing so much, Love? And who's Julia?" Harry asked. His voice was muffled, due to the pillow covering his head.

"I had the oddest dream," she recalled. Her eyes drifted to the canopy over hangings, as she fell back onto her pillow.

"How so?" He asked, now out from underneath the pillow.

"Before the elf woke me up, I had a dream our daughter woke me up because her brother stole her blankie."

"And her name was Julia?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, and our son was Alexander. They must have been twins if they shared a room. Hmm."

"What'd she look like?" She peered over to her husband, who was now raised on an elbow. His eyes held an abundance of curiosity.

"Exactly like you, except much prettier." Harry made a face of indignation. "She had your emerald eyes, long black hair, and a dusting of freckles on her nose. I didn't get to see what Alexander might have looked like." Harry smiled affectionately, before pulling her close to his naked body.

"I always like the name Julia," he murmured.

"Me too. It always reminded me of Juliet from the play. When I played dolls, it was always Julia. I never used Juliet because I didn't want my doll to commit suicide, when I slept." Harry chuckled and squeezed her arm.

"What if it wasn't a dream? Maybe like…a presage?"

"If it was, I'm sure it'll be the beginning of many." she replied. She kissed him softly before resting her head against his chest. She never felt safer.

"How come I wasn't able to see it?" She shrugged.

"You _were_ there though. You were probably so tired you didn't wake up in the dream."

"That makes some sense. It's not my fault though. I was overworked," he teased affectionately. Merlin, she loved his laugh. "Will you tell me if you have anymore?"

"Of course," she automatically replied. "They can be a sparkle of hope perhaps." Harry simply nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to start training." She couldn't agree more. "Weren't we supposed to get our powers unlocked last night?"

"I thought so. Maybe they decided to just leave us alone?"

"They probably heard our cries of passion and decided to run away." Hermione playfully slapped his arm in a mock pout.

"If it's so terrible, we must stop immediately. Heaven forbid we're needed! I can just see it now: world ends because King and Queen were shagging like rabbits. We could never-" She was cut off by the King's prod in her side. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses!" Harry replied childishly. "If the world wants to be safe and happy before hand; they will let me have my wife all to myself. Too bad."

"How long do we have?" Harry asked hopefully. Her eyes narrowed.

"Not long enough. Go take a shower," she ordered. Her husband simply sighed and with a light kiss on her lips, he walked his naked self into the bathroom. Hermione spread out in bed and began to do what she did best…think. What if her dream was a look into the future? She looked down her side to see her phoenix. What did this mean? What could it do to serve as some form of gift? She heaved a great sigh. Hermione knew that this happiness and constant passion she shared with her new love wouldn't be able to carry on this way. They had work to do in order to defeat Voldemort. The Wizarding world was simply falling apart too.

This would take more effort than a potions exam. That itself was saying something major.

She heard the water shut off in the adjoining room. After a bit of an inner battle, she decided to go take a shower while he was in there.

"I can't even resist him and it's only our third day of marriage," she muttered.

When she opened the door, she was hit with the steam from the hot shower. Harry smiled at her from under his wet locks, while he dried himself off. Hermione tried to nonchalantly move throughout the room without causing a stir within the other occupant. She turned the water on with a soft loop of her finger.

The soft touch of soft lips upon her shoulder nearly made her swoon. The lips moved up towards her ear, where they stayed. A gentle breath swept across her face. "I love you." He whispered. She turned to look into his eyes. They blazed with affection and pure adoration, as if they were in the middle of their lovemaking.

"I love you too," she exhaled. He smiled joyfully and left her to shower.

Hermione was anything but focused throughout her shower. Her thoughts drifted back to the wonderful man, whom she was so infatuated with and lucky to have been married to. It finally hit her, and hard. She was in love. In love. For the first and last time ever in her life.

The Queen shut the water in a bit of a daze. She dried off and slipped on her bra and panties. Her reflection in the mirror resembled that of a blissful teen. _She was a teen._ She felt like a woman. As she put her hair into a neat French braid, she stared into her chocolate eyes. A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts.

The man of her thoughts walked in with a look of concern on his face. "Are you ok? I felt a tidal wave," he said, running a hand through his hair. She simply nodded and turned towards him.

"How long before we leave?" She asked as she bent to pick up her towel. She stood and found him staring intently at her. "Harry?" She felt a wave of desire hit her. His finger moved in a slight slash and she felt her hair come undone. He walked into the room and grabbed her by the waist.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it," he breathed. "You are so beautiful." He crashed his lips onto hers. The shower turned on, as he moved the pair in. He held onto her for dear life as he caressed every inch of her body. She felt on fire. The light from their passion and the drops from the shower caused tiny rainbows. Harry tore off her clothes easily before joining them as one.

"I love you so much," she whimpered into his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her up against the wall. Their emotions collided in a wild frenzy and soon a release came. His eyes were closed, as he muttered a contraceptive. Hermione held his cheek affectionately, and his eyes soon opened.

"Thank you," he whispered guiltily.

"No thanks needed. I don't mind really," she winked. He smiled and hugged her tight. Hermione dried them both off with a simple charm and re-braided her hair. They dressed once more in silence, each simply content with the other. Hermione threw on a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank. She was sure today would be quite the strenuous day.

"Ready Love?" She asked.

"As ready as can be." He grabbed her hand and led them towards Godric.

The castle was peaceful as always. The phoenixes sang their beautiful morning song nearby, causing a dance to fill her heart. It seemed like such a fairy tale.

"Over here!" A familiar voice cried. They saw Godric waiting outside a wooden door to the far right.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted pleasantly. Godric smiled and greeted them in return.

"Today I will unlock your powers and begin your first day of training. Are you both ready?" The couple nodded and followed the founder into the room. There was a large pool of water at the center. Four large windows were aligned perfectly along the walls. They awkwardly waited for Godric to close the door.

"If you would both sit opposite each other on the edge of the pool?" He pointed. Hermione sat opposite Harry, taking in his beautiful encouraging smile. "All right. What you are going to do first is to release your full magical energy. By doing so, you will have to find your magical core. It is deep within your soul. You must relax your bodies and minds. Now close your eyes."

Hermione felt her eyes close shut. The soft ripples of the pool in front of her calmed her. The phoenixes' song rushed through her veins. She vaguely heard Godric sit between them.

"Your magical core," he began very softly, "will be found in a memory. Since you are pure and light, it will be found in your best memory. Those who are tainted with evil use their magical core through their worst memory, which usually triggers such hateful thoughts."

Hermione immediately thought of all the memories she shared with Harry. The troll flashed through her mind first. The time they started to fall in love. Finding the answer to the basilisk, saving Sirius…they all passed by. The awful terror she felt constantly throughout the tournament…telling Viktor she couldn't visit him because she had more _urgent_ priorities. Harry's worried expression looking down on hers right after the curse struck her chest. Her soul felt waves of warmth with each passing memory.

The vision of hugging Harry tightly after the attack began the most recent events. As each image got brighter, Hermione felt more and more powerful. She finally reached the one memory that would make her life worth while…their wedding.

_Hermione felt herself walk toward the shoreline. The water's reflection was nearly blinding to her inner eye. She looked up into the emerald eyes of her amour. He bent down to kiss her lips. Before they met, he whispered softly so no one could here._

"_This is the one my Love."_

"_In the name of the elements, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_The moment their lips touched it was like a volcano erupted. A current of bright light filled her eyes. Two large fireballs of energy appeared. One was the distinct color red, while the other was an unsurprising gold. The two were enormous, as they rotated towards the other. Finally, they merged. A shockwave went throughout her mind's realm. She looked to Harry, who smiled broadly. They walked towards it without a fear in the world. She couldn't stop herself and before she knew it; she walked directly into it with her husband._

_It felt surprisingly cool as it filled every fiber of their beings. Harry kissed her once more, causing the core to burst uncontrollably. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hermione felt her body rise above. Harry's hand remained clasped in hers. Suddenly, her mind was shaken._

Her warm head rested against the cool floor around the pool. Harry's body was sprawled out right beside her. His eyes became focused with confusion. Godric was sitting directly across from them smirking uncontrollably.

"It appears to have work more than wonderful. Congratulations," he greeted simply. Harry helped her sit up. "How do you both feel?"

Hermione looked around. She didn't feel half bad. Her mind was just a bit confused. That was all. "Pretty good," she commented off handedly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," the eldest Gryffindor said. "The first element you will learn to master today is air. Air contains all gases. By definition, gases have no definite volume or shape. The atoms are spread farther, and reactions are easier to create. The atoms of the air are easier to heat and freeze. Since you are both a bit tired and your bodies are not to used to how much power your now expanded and released magical core holds, this is the first element to master. It will come so natural; you won't even know how you did it. Understand?" The duo nodded.

"So we'll be able to change the air to whatever we want just by thinking it?" Godric nodded thoughtfully.

"Your magical capabilities have increased drastically. I will give you each books to read within a half hour. The information will automatically be absorbed into your minds. All I will have to show you are the certain movements for each degree of activity." Godric conjured two identical tomes and handed them to each teen.

"Enjoy. I'll be back in a half hour. You'll be more than done." With a quiet whish, Godric disappeared.

"That was interesting," Harry murmured to himself.

"We shared the same memory?" He nodded with a grin.

"Maybe instead of reading…" She was sure the look on her face wasn't a pretty one. "Just kidding Love. Studies first. Quidditch, or in this case grabbing a feel, is second." She rolled her eyes and opened the tome. Her mind felt an eager need to read. She turned the pages as the words ran through her eyes. She couldn't believe the amount of information she was actually taking in and understanding. Multiple "light bulbs" went off in her head, as she rapidly turned the pages.

Her focus was so intent; she didn't even hear the obscenities uttered by her husband. The minutes flew by, and within twenty minutes she was done. A two thousand-page book was read in twenty minutes. It was simple incredible. Her brain was moving at a constant pace until it finally stopped. She felt like everything made sense now. Harry closed the tomb and back away from it quickly.

"I so love reading," he sarcastically muttered. They sat silently, each processing the data. Godric entered, looking quite content with himself. He simply smiled and motioned for them to both rise. Hermione finally stood first, preparing to test out her new knowledge.

"Now that you both know ancient ruins," he began, "the movements are quite simple. You know the symbol for air is this," he motioned his finger in what looked like a horizontal squiggle. "You simply have to think of what type of reaction you want in your head. For example, say you want to shoot out a gust of ice wind. You just have to think of the air and the reaction's corresponding symbol. With the quick thought, you thrust your hand in a certain direction and," he thought so quickly a freezing air washed over the pond. It froze as if it were hard as an iceberg. "Voila. The same thing applies for every other reaction to the air. You want a gust of fiery air? Think and thrust." His hand flung out in the direction of the pond and all of the water immediately evaporated, leaving an empty basin.

"Nice," Harry replied. Godric nodded and began to fill the basin up with fresh water. "The degree of temperature can be controlled. You'll get the hang of it. Any other reactions such as combustion are done in the same fashion. Hell, all the elements and wandless magic are done that way. It's the thought that counts."

The next five hours were strenuous, to say the least. Hermione nearly burnt the castle down, while Harry nearly froze the whole room. They were pushed to their limits as they soon developed a very good relationship with the air of any realm. Once satisfactory, Godric let them leave.

The couple leaned against each other as they headed to their room. Harry opened the door with what was left of his magic, and they helped each other undress. Hermione felt their muscles ache through their link. There was no energy left for any type of lovemaking, so they simply took a peaceful shower.

"My brain hurts," Harry complained lightly. He was dunking her head under the shower before pouring some shampoo into his palm. His fingers felt like heaven on her scalp. He sighed contently. She wrapped her arms around his waist, where the infamous cut lines lied. God he was so beautiful. "Be good," whispered knowingly. "I have no energy to ravish you, so it's a very dead end." She pouted and simply kissed his chest lovingly. "That'll do," he said smiling.

She closed her eyes as the warm water poured over her thick curls. "I don't think I'll be able to reach," she said sadly. He shrugged and washed his own hair. She felt his relief and relaxation flow through her body. "I wonder what we'll do tomorrow," she thought aloud. She brought the bar of soap against his collarbone before he rinsed. He shrugged and doused himself with more water. After cleaning the others sore body, the two got out.

"I'm dead," Hermione groaned as she brushed her teeth. She heard a stifled affirmative come from beside her. "Bed?" He nodded and grabbed her hand before leading them into the bed.

Hermione nearly passed out once her head hit the pillow. The cool satin of her shorts and tank top relieved some of the stress. Harry slowly brought his arms around her waist. She turned and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered drowsily.

"And I love you. Sleep well."

The two dozed off in a cocoon of love. The phoenixes settled as well as the rest of the royal family. Soon morning would come, and the process would be done all over again.

_Thanks for hanging around. Updates will be slow because I have summer league softball, volleyball, work, and summer work for every subject instead of math. Yes, it shall be quite the summer. _

_Hope everyone is having a good summer so far. Stay safe._

_Aurora Marie_


End file.
